Fire and Wind
by kayla.nelson.399
Summary: Kasai has always been a stubborn headed dreamer but when she is transported to her dream world to fight off the darkness inside her. Will she want to stay with the one that gave her light? or will Ventus fall prey to the darkness to save her? Maybe true love will concur all...or maybe not.
1. Prologue

**AUTHORS NOTE: normally I don't post stories if I haven't finished writing them out. But I feel this story is great so I want to go ahead and start posting this story. Enjoy and r&r please. =D**

* * *

_**A scattered dreams that's like a far off memory. A far off memory that's like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up. Yours…and mine.**_

A young girl with messy brown hair and tired sapphire blue eyes walked through her bed room door, wearing her panda pajamas. She sluggishly dragged herself to the bathroom to start the day for school. She wasn't a morning person but school was a mandatory appointment that her parents would not allow her to miss. She brushed out her rat's nest of hair to a smooth wavy brown mane. She applied little make up only to cover up small blemishes. And she changed into jean pants, a red shirt with a silver loop belt around her waist. She smiled at herself in the mirror as her blue eyes glistened.

"Kasai! Come down here for breakfast!" Her mother called to her. The 15 year old girl jumped on the stair railing and slid down and landed at the bottom with a confident smile. "Kasai! How many times do I have to tell you? Do not slide down the stair rail. You could get hurt." Kasai rolled her eyes. Her mother was always babying her and trying to tell her what to do.

"Mom, you don't have to tell me. I know I will be alright."

"Anything could happen, Kasai. One wrong move and you could fall off and break your neck." Her mother, who was in her 40's laid a plate of scrambled eggs on the table for her daughter to eat. Kasai sat down and began to eat her eggs and toast. She decided to ignore her mother's comments and just continue to eat her food. That was when her father descended the stairs and sat down with her at the table. He was a wise man; his grey hair went down the sides of his head. Kasai nick named him skunk. "Daniel, tell your daughter that it isn't safe to slide down the stair rail like that."

"Your mother is right Kasai. Although it is dangerous, it is a lot of fun isn't it?" He smiled at his daughter and she smiled back at him. He pulled his tie too and grabbed his brief case. "Well dear I am off to work. Kasai, don't be late on catching the bus. Have a great day sweetie." He kissed his daughter of the top of her head and then kissed his loving wife. He walked out of the door and into his car. Kasai watched as he drove off. She then pulled out her sketch book and began to draw some sort of weapon.

"What are you drawing sweetie?" Her mother asked as she sat down at the table and began to eat her breakfast.

"I'm not sure. I saw it in a dream of mine. I think in my dream the people called it a keyblade. This was my weapon to fight against the darkness." She looked down at her sword like weapon. At its hilt was a heart made out of angel feathers, the body of the blade was pink and covered in black vines, and at the tip it looked like fire fanning from the edge of the blade. At the top of the hilt there went a long keychain out and at the end was some sort of symbol she had never seen before.

"Was it your dreams about that world called Kingdom Hearts?" Her mother asked drudgingly.

Kasai sighed, "Yes mother. I had another dream about that world last night. I know you say it isn't real. But in my dreams it is. And in that world I am free to be who I am. I fight against the darkness and protect the worlds inside."

"Nothing but a chimera if you ask me. A mere foolish fantasy."

Kasai sighed; she knew her mother would never agree of her dreams. And as if on que the school bus pulled in front of her house. Kasai put her sketch book in her school bag as she opened the door. She stopped in her tracks and went back to hug her mother and tell her bye. "Love you momma."

"Love you too honey. Have a great day."

Kasai walked out the door and climbed onto the bus. The bus ride was long and very loud. Loud chatter and obnoxious blabbering filled the bus. She pulled out her MP3 player and put in her ear buds to drown out the world. She looked down at her device and saw a new song was there. But she hadn't added a new song. She looked at the title curiously. "Ventus' theme" it read. She clicked play and a somber, slow melodic music filled her ears. It was so beautiful and calming. She closed her eyes and it took her to another world. She saw herself fighting against creatures of unknown origin. She was a good fighter. Once the enemies were defeated she looked back with a smile at three people behind her. There was a blur around the people, but they clapped for her and she could see their smiles. Suddenly everything changed, everything was dark. She was all alone. She could hear a deep male voice, but the words were inaudible. Darkness began to consume her. She struggled, she kicked. She cried for help. She saw a hand reach for her a bright light blinded her vision.

The bus came to a sudden stop as she hit the seat in front of her. Kasai rubbed her forehead and removed her ear buds. Groaning to herself she grabbed her bag and exited the bus only to enter in hell. She sighed as she pushed open the doors. Inside were teens of all sorts. Swag fags, the preppies, the jocks, the nerds, the gamers, and then her group. Her group was the group that didn't have a name. They were just who they were and nothing else. She smiled to her friends. She looked at a really tall boy with brown hair and glasses, he smiled down at her and she smiled back. She looked at her other friend; this girl was a little bit taller than her and she had blonde hair. The three friends laughed and joked with each other. That was until the bell rang. School had officially begun.

The day was long and full of ridicule. Everyone in the school did not approve of Kasai. She was a dreamer and because she dreamed big and would stay in her own little world, this made her vulnerable to others. If only she had her keyblade, then she could finally fight back. But she was in the real world, and one she wish she could escape. This world was filled with nothing but darkness. She needed a light to show her the way. But in a world of darkness, how can you find the light? She saw student as one by one hopped on their bus and rode off. Her bus didn't come till later so she decided to pull out her notebook and she begun to write a story. A story of her in this dream world of hers. In her writing she would immerses herself into the story so she could feel how the characters would feel. She wrote about five pages and she looked up. She was the only one left at the school. Everyone had left. She had missed the bus, yet again. She groaned as she picked up her cell phone. She called her mother to ask if she would come pick her up. As the phone dialed she could already hear her mother grip about how this was the third time this week she has had to pick her up. And she was right. As soon as her mother picked up the phone the first thing she saw was, "You missed the bus didn't you?" Kasai replied with a sighing yes, and that was all she wrote. Her mother began to complain and grip. Kasai had to sit and listen because she knew her mother was right.

When her mother hung up, Kasai looked up at the sky. "If there are other worlds, I wonder if we share the same sky?" Kasai shook her head, she couldn't escape this world no matter how much she wanted to. She packed up her stuff and waited for her mother. She put in her ear buds again and listened to the same song as earlier. Now when she heard it, it sounded more of heartache and longing. Longing to be something. Heartache because you lost it. It spoke to her, she felt the pain behind the song. It was if the song was being consumed in sorrow and there was nothing you could do.

Kasai saw her mother pull in and she got into the small red car. The entire way home she heard her mother complain about how she shouldn't be day dreaming. How she needed to make more out of herself. How her dreams are nothing but dreams. How she needed to grow up and stop acting like a little kid. Kasai could feel the tears brimming in her eyes as her mother spoke to her. She knew her mother loved her, and wanted the best for her, but sometimes she had a weird way of showing it.

The little car pulled into her home drive way. Both women stepped out of the car and walked to the house. Kasai laid her bag in a seat at the kitchen table and walked over to the fire place. She sat in front of the fire and felt its warmth. The warm and caring glow the fire gave off. Her name actually meant fire in Japanese. She let the warmth over flow her body and let her seep into another world. That was until her father and mother walked in.

"Kasai we need to talk," her father said.

"Yes dad?"

"Your mother and I are concerned. You have been having these dreams that seem to engulf you wherever you go. It is as if that is taking over your world right now. This is the real world honey. And you need to abandon this dream world. You need to grow up and make something of yourself."

"In that world I could make something of myself," Kasai mumbled under her breath.

"But you aren't in that world. You are in this world and its time you start accepting it." Her mother chimed in. "I know that dreams give us hope but this has gone on too long."

Kasai stood up and the glow from the fire outlined her angered form. "Why? So I can be your puppets!?"

"Sweetie no." Her father stepped toward her. He touched her shoulder, "We just want what is best for you."

"And if this is what it takes," her mother grabbed her sketch book, "then so be it." With that she threw her sketch book in the fire.

"No!" Kasai yelled in sorrow as she watched her work and dreams be burnt to a crisp. Unknowing to the family an ember flew from the fire place and landed on a pile of papers. The flames erupted and quickly began to spread. Kasai gasped as the fire grew larger. She tried to run to her mother but a wall of fire blocked her from her mother. "MOM!" Kasai screeched out in pure horror.

"KASAI!" she heard her parents yell back. She ran toward the wall of fire but the building collapsed around her. She could fell the burning! Oh the burning! It scorched her skin! The pain she felt was unbearable! She could hear her parents screaming over the sounds of the crackling fire. Her eyes began to get heavy, her teeth gritted as she tried to reach her hand out to the screams of her loving parents. Her hand fell as her eyes began to close. The last thing she saw was a bright light.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: welp there is the prologue please review and tell me if you wish to continue with the story.**


	2. Station of Awakening

**AUTHORS NOTE: I want to start off saying thank you to my reviewers, it honestly makes me feel accomplished that people like my story. I am going to start out saying this is a short chapter. It just describes how she ends up in that world and why. so enjoy and r&r please?**

* * *

Once the light engulfed her everything went black. She could feel herself falling. Falling slowly as if angels were placing her gently on the ground. She landed on the ground and her eyes fluttered open and she found herself lying on something cold and hard. She looked up and all she saw was darkness all around her. She stood up and when she looked down she saw green stain glass flooring. On it was a blonde spikey hair boy holding a key blade behind him and he had one hand on his leg. His eyes were closed and looked as if he was asleep, a peaceful sleep. "Where am I?" Kasai asked to see if anyone would answer.

"You are at the station of awakening." A deep male voice answered back to her from the darkness.

"Why am I here?"

"You are dead."

"I'm what?!" Kasai dropped to the ground and began to cry.

"In life you were a stubborn, self-centered person who didn't care about anything except her own dreams. You have been brought her to prove yourself worthy of being able to fight the darkness inside of you. You lived in a world of darkness, and there you found no light. You became darkness, and therefore failed that life. But for some reason the light of the world's saw it fit to save you."

"Light of the world's?" Kasai asked as she wiped away her tears.

"Yes the light that binds all of the world's together. It saved you from death and brought you here to give you a second chance. They must see something inside you."

Kasai looked at her hands and then placed one over her heart. "What must I do to live again?"

"Find the light inside you. Concur the darkness inside you and destroy it. Once you have proven yourself worthy, I will bring you back here and take you back to the world you lived in." Kasai's keyblade that she had drawn appeared in her hand. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the beautiful weapon in her hand. "This shall be your weapon, the flames of desire. Use it to fight the darkness and bring peace to the worlds."

Her eyes narrowed and a determined look appeared on her face, "I will!" She swung her keyblade behind her and stood proud.

"You shall need a change of clothing." Kasai looked down at her clothes that were burnt from the fire. Light swirled around her as she saw grey leggings form around her legs and steel toed boots on her feet, around her waist red fabric flew from behind her, as the light traveled up her body a red shirt formed around her body, and two grey straps over her chest, down her arms went red fabric that flowed in the wind. Her hair was tied in a ponytail as it grew down her back. "There that shall do, it is more befitting to your name." Kasai looked in awe at the new clothes she wore. They were indeed beautiful. She noticed there was a metal circle on her left shoulder, she pressed it and red and grey armor appeared on her body. On her helmet was to pieces of metal that went up and then down her back. A mask covered her surprised expression as she felt the weight of the armor drag her down. "Whenever you travel to different worlds, this shall protect you and you weapon will become your transportation." She saw as her keyblade floated around. She jumped on it and glided around the small area. A light blue portal opened behind her. "Enter that portal and your journey shall begin. Be warned though, the closer you get to the light, the larger your shadow becomes." Kasai nodded and flew through the portal. She saw blue and black colors swirling around her. She looked in front of her and again she saw the bright light. She closed her eyes tight and went into the light.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: like I said short chapter. but now the fun begins!**


	3. Land of Departure

**AUTHORS NORE: prepare thyself for a long chapter! Now we see that Kasai is dead and she is living in her dream world, but lets see where it takes her shall we?**

* * *

When she awoke she was lying in warm grass. She looked around her saw a large building behind her. She was confused to be honest, but she stood from where she laid and walked around. She saw an old bald man with a blonde hair boy, the same boy she saw on the stain glass floor. The bald man stopped and looked straight at her. She gasped as he walked toward her. But when he arrived to her he reached out his hand and she took it slowly. His eyes were gold and he wore a long trench coat like outfit that was nothing but black and red. He pulled her to the blonde boy as he stood there silent. Kasai wasn't sure what to say, so she stayed silent as well. The bald man walked toward the door and the blonde boy followed close behind. Kasai decided to follow and see where they went. The tall man knocked on the door and the wooden doors opened. Behind the doors was a man with black hair, his hair was put in in the black but yet some strands went down his face. He wore a long white coat, a black under shirt and long khaki pants. He had a small bread and moustache and his eyes were a loving brown.

"Master Xehanort, come in." The man stood out the way so the bald man could enter in. The blonde boy followed behind and she followed him. The blonde boy stopped as he continued to stare at the ground. Kasai stood beside him as the two men walked away. Kasai looked up and saw she two faces up on a balcony looking down. One figure ran away leaving the other to stand there. Within a few seconds a tall and muscular brown haired boy came down to talk to the two. Kasai looked him up and down; he seemed like a very strong warrior.

"Hey what's your name," he asked the blonde boy.

The boy didn't even look up as he answered, "Ventus."

"Good you can talk. What's your name?" The tall boy asked Kasai.

"My name is Kasai. What's yours?"

"Terra." He turned around and looked back up at the balcony, at the other figure. "Hey Aqua come here." The other figure ran down the stairs and to the three. Kasai looked at the new girl; she had blue short hair and an outfit that was like Kasai's just blue.

"My name is Aqua," the girl said with a soft voice and smile.

That was when Ventus finally looked up, "Terra…Aqua." Kasai stayed silent unsure of the situation.

"Are you here to train with us? Where are you from? Who was that man with you?" Terra began to ask so many questions. With each question Ventus grew more and more in pain. He grunted softly. "You good with a keyblade?" With that Ventus fell down on his knees yelling in pain as he grasped his head.

"Whoa!" Kasai kneeled down beside him as he screamed in pain. "Hey it's okay." Kasai said to him as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"What did you do!?" One of them men asked as they came back from their conversation. Xehanort walked up between the two and headed for Ventus. He pushed Kasai out of the way, and Kasai could have sworn that she saw Ventus' hand reach out for her as she fell down.

"Nothing I just asked him a couple of questions," Terra started to answer his master.

Kasai stood back up as Xehanort coddled the blonde boy in his arms. She looked over at the other man as he answered to his pupil. "Ventus cannot tell you anything. Because he cannot remember anything." Kasai gasped as she looked down at the sleeping boy. "But Kasai here may be able to tell you something." Hearing her name her head shot up and looked at the man. How did he know her name?

Xehanort then stood with Ventus in his arms as he ascended the stairs. The other man followed behind leaving Kasai alone with the other two. The boy and girl looked at her quizzically. "So what can you tell us?" Aqua asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't know anything. I just arrived here and when I awoke I saw Ventus and that man. I have never seen them before. But the man walked up to me and took my hand and I followed him and Ventus to here. I don't know any more than you do."

Aqua sighed as she looked to Terra. "Maybe Master Eraqus will tell us more later." The two nodded to each other and then looked back to Kasai. "Well apparently you and Ventus are here to stay. Let's find you a room to sleep in."

"Ok," Kasai said with a soft smile as she followed Aqua to a room. Aqua pushed open the door and inside Kasai saw a nice cream colored room with flame design bed cover. There was a window behind her bed and outside she saw a training ground and a cliff.

"This can be your room," Terra said as he entered in the door.

"Thank you both," Kasai said as she lay on the bed.

"Get some rest, tomorrow you have a big day of training," Aqua said as she and Terra left the room and closed the door behind her. She sat on her bed and looked around. Then she could hear some voices, they were soft and muffled. She followed the voices to her wall as she pressed her ear against. On the other side of the wall she could hear Xehanort and Eraqus talking to each other.

"I found the boy all by himself, I could sense in him that there was much light. I tried to train him but he could not do what I asked. So I brought him here," she could hear the voice of Xehanort said. She knew it was his voice because his voice was old and fragile.

"I shall train him and the girl. The girl what do you know about her?"

"Nothing much. All I know is I could sense a great darkness in her. So I brought her here as well so you could train her out of that darkness."

"I shall put her and Ventus together. He may be here light to get her out of the darkness."

"Very well. I shall take my leave. I shall be back when Aqua and Terra are ready to take their make of mastery exam."

"Of course Master Xehanort." Kasai heard a door open and footsteps walking out and down the hall. She could no longer hear the footsteps but then heard, "Kasai, I know you have been listening. Please come over here." She gasped in surprise. How did he know? She walked out her door and to the door beside hers.

"Yes, master Eraqus?"

"Be friend Ventus. He can't remember anything and he needs someone. And you need someone as well. I feel that you two will make a great team. Fire needs the air to live doesn't it?" He looked at her with a soft smile. Kasai looked at the sleeping Ventus and sighed. There was no arguing. She had to fight the darkness inside her in order to return home.

"I will do as you say Master." He nodded as he stood from his wooden chair and exited the room. Kasai walked over to the bed side of Ventus and looked down at him. "How do you have so much light? There isn't a glimmer of darkness in you." Kasai looked up and out the window as the sun began to set.

Eight months had passed, and Ventus and Kasai became close friends with each other and Terra and Aqua. They trained every day together, working hard to become keyblade masters. They would laugh and have fun battling each other. Kasai was a notable fighter, not as well as the other three but still she gave it her all. One night Kasai was in her room, reading a book she had found, when she heard footsteps run out down the hall. She sprang from her bed and saw Ventus run down the hall. "Hey Ven, wait up!" She ran after him and caught up with him. "What the rush?"

"There's a meteor shower outside! Come on!"

Kasai had never seen a meteor shower before so she was intrigued. She followed Ventus out of the building and to the training grounds. They ran up the cliff side trail and to the top. There they had a perfect view of the meteor shower. It was beautiful, just absolutely amazing. Seeing the bright lights whiz by every second, and how they lit up the night sky. "Wow," Kasai heard Ventus breathe in awe. She looked at him and he quickly looked away and then looked back at the sky. Kasai smiled a little as she looked back at the spectacle. Ventus lay back in the grass with his hands behind his head. Kasai joined him and lay down as well. After a few minutes Ventus had went to sleep. Kasai giggled softly as she stood up and began to spare with the training dummy. Moments had passed and she noticed Terra and Aqua walk up.

"Did you all watch the meteor shower?" Terra asked Kasai.

"Yeah that was until Ven here went to sleep," Kasai gestured at the sleep Ventus. Aqua chuckled to herself and walked over to Ventus and stood over top of him. Apparently, Ventus must have felt her presence or something but he jumped awake. The three laughed at Ventus' reaction.

"Give me a break Aqua," the boy said as he stood from the ground.

"Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead. You two should have at least brought a blanket," Aqua said as she put her hands on her hips. Ventus looked confused, and then looked to the ground. He mumbled something under his breath and then looked back to Aqua. Aqua patted him on the head and said something to him that Kasai couldn't hear. Kasai grumbled to herself not knowing what was being said. Aqua and Terra walked over to the cliff edge and sat down, letting their legs dangle off the edge. Kasai walked over to Ventus and held her hand out to him. He smiled a goofy little smile and took her hand as she pulled him from the ground. The two teens joined the other two as they sat on the edge. Everything was silent as the four friends looked at the glowing stars above them. That was until Ventus broke the silence.

"Do you guys ever wonder what those stars are?" He asked as he looked at the night sky.

Kasai wasn't sure how to answer, where she came from stars were just balls of gas burning millions miles away. Could they be something else in her dream world? "Well," Kasai heard Aqua say, as she turned her head to look at her. "They say that-"

She was cut off by Terra who finished her sentence, "They say that each star is another world."

Kasai looked to the stars, "Really? Other worlds?"

"Yeah," Terra chuckled, "Hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. Each light is there heart, and they're shinning down on us like a million lanterns."

"Lighting our way," Kasai said under her breath remembering how the voice told her the worlds saved her.

Ventus titled his head quizzically, and then looked at his friend, "I don't get it."

Terra smiled, "In other words, they're just like you Ven."

Ventus stood up and faced his friend, hands on his hips and a playful sarcastic expression on his face. "And what does THAT mean?"

"You will find out someday," he said that with the most sincerity Kasai had ever heard come from someone. She turned around and looked at the two boys. Terra looked down at Ventus with such compassion in his eyes. "I'm sure." Ventus' playful expression fell away when he heard the emotion behind Terra's voice. Terra had never talked to him that way before. But his childish nature came back quickly.

"But I want to know now!" He stomped his foot like a little child in a temper tantrum. Kasai smiled to herself and then turned her attention back to the stars.

"You're too young right now," Kasai heard Terra say to her best friend.

"Quit treating me like a kid!" Kasai froze as her eyes closed. She could remember saying that to her own mother. Aqua said something but Kasai didn't hear her. All she could hear was what her mother used to say to her. It had been 8 months since she had seen her mother. Did they miss her? Did they even know she was here? A tear streamed down her cheek and hit her hand. She could hear the other laughing, but it was drowned out by the screams of her parents. She began to tremble. She felt a hand touch her shoulder. She jumped and turned to see two sapphire eyes look at her with such care and emotion. "Kasai, are you ok?" Ventus asked her as he sat down beside her. Behind the two Terra and Aqua were sparing. "Here Aqua gave us these good luck charms." He handed Kasai a red star shaped charm and she took it in her hands. "She said that somewhere out there is a tree with star-shaped fruit... and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other." Ventus sat down and looked at his green star charm. Kasai looked at hers and then smiled.

"Friends forever?" She asked as she looked at her blonde best friend. With his goofy smile he nodded his head.

"Forever." Ventus looked back at the stars and Kasai followed his gaze.

"Hey, doesn't Aqua and Terra have their mark of mastery exams tomorrow?" Kasai asked as she looked back at her friend.

"Yeah, you two are gonna clean up on the exams tomorrow. I just know it." The two fighters heard him and with a smile they came and sat down beside the two young teens.

"I hope it's that easy," Terra said with a frown.

"The master said that power in born in the heart. When the time is right look inside yourself and you will find it there," Aqua said as she looked at her three friends.

Moments passed then Terra stood up, "We're going to head on back," he said as Aqua stood up beside him.

Ventus stretched his arms with a yawn, "Yeah me too." He stood up and then looked down at Kasai. "You coming?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm going to stay out here for a little while."

"Ok, just remember. Friends forever," Ventus said as he looked down at his friend.

"Friends forever." She smiled back up at her friend as she watched him run off. Kasai looked back to the stars and sighed. Unknowing to them, that would be the last time they ever sat under the stars together.

The day had come, the day for Terra and Aqua mark of mastery exam. Everyone was so excited for the two. Kasai and Ventus stood on the side lines, as Terra and Aqua stood before three large thrones. In the rightmost throne was Xehanort. Kasai saw as he looked over at Ventus. She saw him flinch but then straightened up as Master Eraqus entered the grand throne room. He was as serious as ever. He stood in front of the two pupils and said to them, "Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates... but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy- not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither. But I am sure our guest, Master Xehanort... did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark. I trust you are ready." Terra and Aqua stood strong and with a firm nod they agreed they were ready. "Then let the examination begin!" Kasai witnessed as the master raised his keyblade to the sky and summoned five orbs of light around Terra and Aqua.

Suddenly, the light orbs are consumed with darkness. Kasai gasped as they started acting erratically, flying all over the room. She watched Aqua and Terra but soon saw a ball heading straight toward Ventus. "Ven!" Kasai, Terra and Aqua shouted, just in time for Ventus to summon his keyblade and dispose of the ball.

"Don't worry about me! You two focus on the exam!" He said as he began to fight off the dark orbs. Kasai looked behind her and one was flying at her. She jumped in the air an out of its way, only for another to hit her on the side. "Kasai!" she heard Ventus yell as he ran to her. "You all right?" She nodded her head then summoned her keyblade to dispose of the one that was about to hit Ventus in the back. He looked behind him as the ball disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Thanks," he said with a smile. He turned his back to her but kept his eyes on her. He smiled and she stood with her back turned to him.

"Ven, Kasai, you are in danger here! Go to your rooms and wait," Aqua yelled to the two teens.

"No way!" Ventus shouted as he disposed of another ball.

"We have been looking forward to you guys becoming master and we aren't going to miss it," Kasai said as she threw her keyblade at a ball and it came flying back to her.

"They can take care of their selves; they have been training just as hard as us," Terra said as he went after an orb.

Aqua sighed as she looked at the two, "Stay sharp." With that she went back to the test. With each orb that disappeared another reappeared. Kasai and Ventus stayed back to back for most of the time. Until Ventus was hit broad side. He was slammed into the wall and landed with a thud.

"Ven!" Kasai yelled as she went to her friend. "You okay?"

He nodded his head and then looked up with a shocked face. "Kasai move!" He yelled as he leaped from his sitting position to push her out of the way from an oncoming orb. The two rolled to the side as the orb hit the wall. Kasai breathed heavily, as did Ventus. She looked at her friend with a smile and a nod of the head. The orbs were all gone. That was the last one. Ventus and Kasai stood from the ground and smiled at each other. "We make a good team."

"Yeah, not too shabby for some teens huh?" She fist bumped her friend as they went back to their original places.

Master Eraqus walked before his pupils again and spoke. "That was unexpected... but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial." With that Terra and Aqua moved to the center of the room with their keyblades drawn, ready for battle. "Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners- only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!" In a quick frenzy Terra went after Aqua with heavy attacks but every blow he swung Aqua would dodge. Terra was notable getting frustrated. Kasai saw as Terra's hand began to be consumed in darkness. He was surprised but it quickly disappeared.

"Did you see that?" Kasai asked Ventus with a nudge. He looked at her confused and she just ignored it, thinking maybe it was a trick of the light. The fight went on and on and on and on! Ventus had actually dozed off to sleep as Kasai played with her hair in boredom. It looked as if neither one was getting tired.

"That's enough," Eraqus' voice boomed throughout the room causing Ventus to jolt from his sleep. Kasai giggled at his shocked expression, and he pushed her playfully on the arm. The two masters conversed with each other as the two students moved back to face the thrones. "We have deliberated and reached a decision. Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery." All four students were surprised, especially Terra. He was shocked and heart broken. "Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. But, there is always next time. That is all. Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction." The two masters walked away as Ventus and Kasai ran up to the two.

"Congratulations Aqua!" Kasai said with a bright smile.

"Terra, I'm sorry," Ventus said to his tall friend who only looked down at his feet.

"The darkness…where did it come from?" He asked as he held a fist before his chest. Kasai had an idea, she would go and get Terra his favorite food from the kitchen. She ran off down the hallway and saw Master Xehanort and a boy conversing. The boy was wearing a webbed black and red suit and his face was covered in a black mask. Kasai stopped and hid behind a corner.

"What do you think of Ventus?" Xehanort asked the masked figure.

"He ain't going to cut it. Somebody has to break that loser in," he said clenching his fist.

"Not here you won't. I have to keep up my appearance," Xehanort said as he walked off.

The boy turned to face the leaving master, "I know. He just needs some incentive to leave home." He followed the master as Kasai ran back to tell her friends what she saw. But when she got back no one was there. She sighed and walked back to her room.

Who was that? And why did he call Ventus a loser? Kasai rubbed her head as she sat on her bed. Moments later Kasai heard Ventus yell out Terra's name. Kasai jumped from her bed as she saw her best friend run down the hall and out the door. She followed quickly after him and followed him to the court yard. There she saw Ventus and Terra talking. She walked up to them and when she did, Terra hit the circle on his shoulder and his armor formed around him. Then his keyblade became a floating vehicle and he jumped on it as a portal opened in front of him. Terra flew through the portal and disappeared. Kasai ran up to Ventus who had his armor formed around him as well. He hopped on his keyblade and rose into the air. "Ventus, don't go!" Kasai called out to him.

"Come with me Kasai!" He reached out his hand to her. She looked back and saw Aqua and Master Eraqus nod to her. She hit the circle on her chest and her armor formed as well. She jumped on her keyblade glider and the two flew into the portal. Kasai frowned as they flew through the void of darkness looking at the worlds passing by. It seemed as if Ventus didn't want to go into any world and just wait to see Terra. But there was no sign of him at all.

"Ven, let's go into a world and see if he's there."

"No, what if he comes out of a world and we miss him?"

"Ven, there are many worlds! He may be 20 worlds down the line and we would still miss him. I would rather be in a world then flying around in darkness."

Ventus sighed, "Yeah I guess you're right." He looked around and spotted a nice little world. "Come on, let's go there." Kasai followed him as they flew through a portal leading to that world.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: so Kasai and Ventus are now searching for Terra. Apparently Aqua and eraqus wanted her to follow him. Could he be the light she needs to return home? keep in touch for the next chapter. And thank you for all the king reviews. **


	4. Dwarf Woodlands

**AUTHORS NOTE: now watch closely my friends! the fun begins! now that Ventus and Kasai have started off on their journey their love might be turned into grade A top notch blow your horse shoes off one of a kind love! or maybe not. lol read to fin out.**

* * *

They landed on top of a natural bridge, which was covered in grass. Kasai hit the circle on her chest and her armor disappeared and her keyblade returned to normal. Ventus his armor and did the same. Kasai looked around at this unknown world. It was beautiful, full of light and green trees. There were flowers blossoming everywhere, birds chirping, and little critters running happy and free. Kasai awed in its beauty, she was always a sucker for nature. Something hit her ears, she heard whistling. Like people whistling to a little tune. She looked to Ventus who nodded, also hearing it. They moved to the edge of the bridge and looked down to see seven little men, walking in line with pick axes and hammers while whistling. The seven men went under the over pass and entered into a mine on the other side of the valley. "Let's go see if they have seen Terra." Kasai nodded as they two jumped down from the bridge. They followed the seven men into the mine.

But they were quickly stopped by dark blue creatures. Kasai jumped back in surprise. "What are they!?" She cried out as she summoned her keyblade.

"I think master Eraqus called them unversed. They are creatures of darkness," Ventus explained as one ran toward Kasai. She put her keyblade up to defend herself. It hit the blade then jumped back. There had to be at least 10 creatures surrounding them.

"Are you sure we can beat them?" Kasai said as she dodged another attack.

"Kasai, it's just like the dark orbs." He stood with his back facing her. She smiled and stood with her back to his. They began to fight the creatures of darkness. They stood there looking at the two warriors. Then suddenly one by one they would jump toward the two. With each swing of their weapons the creatures would slowly be weakened.

"We can't stay like this forever!" Kasai said, but when she looked back a creature slashed at her with its claws.

"We are better as a team. Just stay strong Kasai." Ventus said as he turned around and destroyed an oncoming unversed with a wind attack.

"Thanks," she smiled and then blasted an unversed that was about to attack Ventus with a fire ball.

"See, we make a good team." He turned around and continued to fight the creatures.

Kasai looked around and there was none in front of her. She put down her keyblade and relaxed. Ventus walked over to Kasai and wanted to say how awesome she was and how great it was to have her by his side. As he walked over a lump formed in his throat, he had never complimented a girl he liked before. In fact he never liked a girl before. He stood before her and sweat formed on his brow. "Uh you….you fight good," was all he said. Kasai smiled and thanked him. "Come on." She began to walk toward the cave. Once she turned around Ventus smacked himself on the forehead and called himself stupid. He began to follow her but on the top of a cliff an unversed leaped down on its prey.

"Look out!" Ventus cried as he jumped in front of her and killed the beast. In jumping to her, he pushed her down to the ground and covered her. Time slowed down as Kasai looked up at her hero and saw something she had never noticed before. The way the sun would light up his hair, it sparkled and glowed like gold. She could see the determination in his eyes to protect her. The glow of the sun outlined every feature. She could feel her face growing hotter as her cheeks blushed.

"Nothing's going to hurt you on my watch," he said as he stood up and then helped her up.

She shook off the feelings and smiled at him. "Let's get inside."

When they entered the mine they saw gems and jewels of all kind. Diamonds, topaz, sapphires, rubies and any kind of gem you could think of. They all sparkled and shined as the light entered in from the entrance. Kasai's mouth dropped seeing all these riches and they sparkling light they gave off. Kasai went over and touched one of the protruding gems from the wall. Ventus stopped and waited for her, he tilted his head as he looked at her. Something seemed different about her. There was a glow around her that he couldn't help but smile at. Kasai looked over at him and she saw his goofy little smile. She couldn't help but giggle and smile back at him. He scratched his cheek in embarrassment; he had never seen her like that before. Kasai looked at his eyes and she couldn't help but love how they sparkled and shinned. Those blue orbs, deep and blue like the ocean. He turned to walk deeper into the mine and she followed. Her heart skipped a beat and she scolded herself. This was her dream world and none of this was real.

Soon they saw the seven men digging and mining for gems. The dwarf with glasses looked up and saw the two strangers. "Who are you?" He asked with a slight stutter.

"My name is Ventus. Call me Ven," the boy said with a slight wave of the hand.

"My name is Kasai. We were just-"

Kasai was cut off by the dwarf in a red shirt yell out in anger, "Diamond thieves! Take cove ya fools!"

"Wait, what?" Kasai asked confused as she looked at the angered dwarf. The other dwarfs begin to run around in a frenzy panic. "We aren't—ow!" She was hit in the head with a jewel. She rubbed her head with a groan. She looked at the red shirt dwarf who had another one in his hand. Her eyes narrowed and she let out a slight growl.

Ventus stepped forward and toward the dwarfs, "I'm sorry. We didn't mean to frighten you."

Then a dwarf in a yellow shirt stepped forward and smiled, "You didn't?" His voice was full of joy.

Then another dwarf with a really long beard and grey shirt yawned and asked, "You mean you didn't want our gems?"

"That's not very nice treating us like bad guys! Especially Ven, he is the nicest guy you will ever meet!" Kasai stepped up beside Ventus.

"We are just trying to find a friend. His name is Terra. He is dressed kind of like me," Ventus patted his clothes, "About yay tall," he said raising his hand up to show how tall he was. Kasai found it funny how he had to stand on his tip toes to do so.

"SOUNDS LIKE A TALL TALE TO ME!" The grumpy dwarf yelled out.

"Listen short stack you're starting to tick me off!" Kasai said summoning her keyblade. Ventus put a hand in front of her and shook his head. She sighed and put back her keyblade.

"We don't know any Terra," the sleepy dwarf said.

"Please," Ventus looked like he was begging. The sadness in his voice, he was desperate to find Terra. "Could you come over here? I just want to talk."

"Don't fall fer it ya fools! Stay where you are!" The red shirt dwarf yelled to his comrades. Kasai had enough but before she could say anything Ventus summoned his keyblade.

"Fine we will do this the hard way!" He yelled as he chased them into the mines. Kasai smirked as she followed him. They went deeper in the mines and the dwarves had disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Kasai looked around in confusion.

"They must be hiding in the barrels and chest. Spread out and see if you can find any of them." Ventus said to his friend. Kasai nodded and went to look around.

She tipped over barrels and mine carts looking for the dwarfs. She found the happy dwarf who said he was sorry he couldn't help. Then she found the spectacled dwarf who stuttered again saying he didn't know any "Merra- I mean Terra." Kasai looked at the dwarfs and there were only six of them there. There was one missing, and of course it was the grumpy dwarf. She and Ventus looked around and saw a chest that hadn't been open. Kasai walked off and opened the chest, only to find the dwarf jump out and swing his fist at her. "I'm warnin' ya! Keep yer paws off our diamonds! I'll be watchin' ya!"

"Listen here strawberry short cake, I'm getting real tired of your attitude! How many times we got to tell you, we aren't thieves!"

"That's what they all say! Well we're on to ya!"

Kasai was about to charge when Ventus grabbed her shoulder and sighed. "Fine we get it. You want us to leave, we will leave. Can you just tell us where some other people are?"

"One's who will ACTUALLY help," Kasai said narrow eyed at the grumpy dwarf.

"There is a castle beyond the chorus- I mean the forest," the glasses dwarf said.

"Okay, thanks," Ventus said as they walked out of the mine. He sighed in sadness and defeat after they exited.

"More like thanks for nothing huh?"

"Well you can't really blame them. We were strangers, we aren't dressed like them, so I would probably suspect the same thing."

"No you wouldn't."

He tilted his head and looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You're too nice," Kasai smiled to her blonde friend. He smiled and looked away. "I do find it funny how much anger a small person can hold! I mean there was this girl back in my world-" she stopped realizing she was from another world. She coughed and he was puzzled when she mentioned it. Kasai had to change the subject quick. She saw a little wooden cottage to the side. "Oh hey, that must be where the little men live." Ventus forgot what she said and looked at the cottage. The two walked over and looked at the cottage all over. Kasai looked inside and she felt it looked bigger on the inside. She heard Ventus laugh and she turned around to see her hysterical friend. "What are you laughing at?"

"Seem like a stalker there don't you?"

She blushed, "Ah hush your mouth!" She said in defense as she pushed her friend playfully. The fun was short lived when they heard a scream come from the forest. "What was that?"

"Sounded like a girl in trouble! Let's go check it out!" Ventus ran off into the forest, with his keyblade drawn. Kasai followed close behind as they entered the dark woods. Kasai had to admit it was kind of spooky. They soon saw a girl crying, huddled in a ball to a tree. As they grew closer, Kasai could see that the girl has ebony hair, and skin as white as snow. She wore a fancy dress which made her think the girl was of some importance. "Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" Ventus asked the girl as he kneeled down beside her. Kasai watched the scene unfold as she looked around the spooky woods watching for any enemies.

"Oh, these horrible trees, they grabbed me," she cried out with such a soft and high voice. It kind of annoyed Kasai to be honest; Kasai was never one for girly girls.

Ventus stood up and held his hand out to her, "Ah, its okay. You were probably just seeing things. It happens to all of us when we are afraid."

The girl turned around and Kasai could see she had lips as red and as the rose, and to admit she was very pretty. She took Ventus' hand and stood up. "Oh thank you. I feel quite better now." Kasai was confused and quite shocked on how the girl went from terrified to cheery in the bat of an eyelash. "I'm sure I'll get along, somehow. But...I do need a place to sleep at night. Would you know anywhere I might?"

"We saw a cottage on the other side of this forest. Follow us and we will take you there. By the way, my name is Kasai."

"And my name is Ventus. But Ven for short."

The girl nodded her head to each of the heroes, "Thank you Ven and Kasai. My name is Snow White."

Kasai smiled to herself; it was a very befitting name for her and quit ironic. Ventus led the small group back to college. Kasai found it funny, without Terra he was trying so hard to act like a hero. He wanted to be so much like Terra, strong, brave and compassionate. Kasai had never seen him so determined before in these last 8 months they had been there. She sighed to herself and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He had lost his best friend, and mentor. She vowed to herself right then she would do anything to help him.

As they were walking out, Kasai saw a shadow move out of the corner of her eye. She looked to her right and all she saw was trees. She looked harder and saw something large move. She looked closer and then she felt a root wrap around her ankle. She gasped and ran away and out of the forest. Once out of the forest she saw Ventus and Snow White at the cottage door. "Here, I will find a way in." Ventus said as he walked around back. Kasai heard a crash and a thud. She pushed open the small wooden door and walked inside. She saw Ventus tangled up in clothes and surrounded by pots and pans. He looked up at her with an embarrassed smile. She couldn't help but laugh at his clumsiness. She went over and untangled him from the clothes.

"Oh Ven, your so clumsy," she said as she got the last shirt off him.

"Hey, in my defense I didn't know the door was unlocked." He laughed and so did she. They both turned back to Snow White as she sat down in a chair. "You should be safe here but let me go look around and check for any monsters."

He walked to the door and right when he was about to exit, "Hey Ven," he turned around, "Be careful." Kasai said with a light blush. He smiled and with a thumb up he walked out. Kasai said and went to find Snow White some place to sleep. Upstairs she found 7 little beds; each bed had a different name on it. Doc, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful, and Doepy. Each one was made up differently too. Some were neat and tidy, and some were messy. Kasai turned around and saw that Snow White had made a bed out of three of the small beds. Kasai went back down stairs and into the kitchen. At this moment she realized the house was a wreck! There were pots and pans all over the floor, cob webs in every corner, dust on every counter. She cringed to herself at the dirtiness.

"Who invited you in!" She heard a voice behind her and she saw the seven dwarfs. "Get ya rotten thief!" He started swinging his pix axe at her as she backed away.

"Looks like the coast is clear," Ventus said as he entered in.

"Couldn't stay away could ya?" The grumpy dwarf yelled at Ventus and Kasai. "Now I mean, go on and get!"

"They're not thieves," the dwarfs looked up at the top of the stairs and saw Snow White walking down.

"Princess!" The dwarf with the spectacles cried out. Princess?! Now it became clear why she was wearing such fancy clothes. She was important after all.

"They helped me when I was frightened," she explained to the seven men.

"Now princess, you fussn't be mooled- I mean mustn't be fooled by them."

"Oh no, they helped me when I was so alone and frightened. They are good," she said as she sat down in a chair.

"What happened to get you so scared anyway?" Kasai questioned the princess.

"Well, I was picking flowers by the wood, and there was a stranger there. He had a sword, but it was like a key-and then these monsters came and-" Her story was cut short as soon as Ventus heard Terra could be here.

"A sword like a key?! Terra!" Ventus yelled in joy that his friend could be here.

"You mean this stranger saw you and sent his horde of evil demons after you?" The same stuttering dwarf asked.

"Terra would never do such a thing!" Ventus yelled in Terra's defense. Kasai placed a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

"Of course. I'm sure he wouldn't. If he is a friend of yours, I'm sure he wouldn't," Snow White said with a smile. It amazed Kasai on how so trusting she could be.

"They're a-lyin'! Mark my words!" The grumpy man yelled at them.

Ventus had all he could take. His anger grew, "I'll prove it to you!" He ran out in anger and hope of finding Terra. Kasai quickly followed.

"Ven, slow down!" He stopped in his tracks and waited for her. "What got in to you?"

"I'm sorry Kasai. I just couldn't stand to hear them bad mouth Terra like that. I know he would never do anything like that."

"I know Ven. Come on let's find him." Kasai said as she walked forward. But then a giant tree unversed jumped in front of her. She let out a scream and jumped back and landed in Ventus' arms. "Looks like Snow White was right when she said the trees attacked her!" Kasai jumped from his arms and summoned her keyblade. "Ventus go on and look for Terra!" She jumped at the creature with keyblade tight in her hand.

"Kasai, I can't leave you! We're a team!" He said as he summoned his keyblade.

"Ventus! I mean it! Go!" He was stunned, that was the first time she had ever used his full name. And he guessed when she used it, she meant business. He groaned and ran off to leave her to fight alone. "Alright, just you and me!" She charged it but it used one of its vines to hit her back. She groaned in pain but stood up strong. "I won't let a tree beat me!" She charged but then when it swung at her she jumped in the air and cut off one of its branches. It staggered back in pain as it charged at her. She jumped over top of it and landed on a tree above. "Time to do some trimming." She leapt from the tree branch she was perched at and did a spinning attack as she went straight through the tree trunk. It screeched in pain as it turned back into darkness. She panted heavily, and wiped the sweat from her upper lip. She stood up proud and walked out of the forest.

One she was out of the forest she saw Ventus sitting on a rock with his face in his hands. She quickly walked over to him and sat down beside him, "Ven, what's wrong?"

"I saw an old lady. She said that Terra attacked her."

"Terra wouldn't attack an innocent old woman."

"I know. That's what I thought too. But she seemed so sure of herself that it was him. She said he had a weapon like mine and he was really tall. Who else could it be?"

Kasai was silent as she looked at her feet, "Oh come on Ven. Let's keep looking." She stood up and pulled him up with her. "By the way, sorry for yelling at you with your full name."

"It's okay. I know you meant business then so that's why I went on. I didn't want to get you angry, because I know you could beat the crap out of me."

"No way, you are so much stronger and more in tuned with the light than I am. It's like you are nothing but light." She frowned remembering how the voice told her, her heart was darkness. Ventus saw her change in emotions and decided to change the subject.

"Come on, let's get to another world." He hit the circle and his armor appeared and jumped on his glider. Kasai did the same and floated beside him. The portal opened in front of them.

"By the way, what did the old lady look like?" Kasai asked before they went into the portal.

"I'm not sure. She wore a black cloak and was carrying a basket of apples with her."

"APPLES?! Let's go find her I'm starving!" She heard Ventus laugh from behind his helmet.

"Come on, we will find you something to eat in the next world." He flew into the portal.

"Oh all right." She groaned as she flew in after him.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: wasn't that part where he tried to flirt just adorable? I thought so too. Well though it seems as if feelings are starting to blossom. How will thinks work out?**


	5. Castle of Dreams

**AUTHORS NOTE: off to the second world my friends. The castle of dreams, I wonder what dreams Kasai has been keeping form Ven? Lets find out.**

* * *

They looked around at the swirling darkness again, looking for another world. Kasai spotted one with a large white castle. She pointed it out and they flew to it. They exited the portal and landed on a piece of wood. Kasai took off her armor and saw that it looked like a large stair well. She could see a window way up high on the wall. She looked around and didn't see Ventus beside of her. She was sure he came into the world with her. Suddenly, she heard a clank! She jumped around and saw Ventus in a mouse trap cage. He was holding a large piece of cheese in his hands as he looked at the locked cage door in surprise. He ran to the metal door and tried to open it. "Oh come on! Why me?!"

Kasai laughed as she walked over to him and leaned against the wall beside the cage. "Hey there jail bird." She chuckled to herself.

"What's going on? And somebody tell me how we got so SMALL?!"

Kasai smirked and walked to the cage door and tried to open it. "Well you were short to begin with so I see no difference."

"HEY!" He retorted as she laughed.

"Why were you in there anyway?" She asked as she struggled to open the door.

"I was getting the cheese for you, since you said you were hungry."

Kasai stopped with a slight blush; he could be so sweet sometimes. She gritted her teeth and with all her might she tried to light the door but to no avail. "I can't get it opened. It's too heavy." They heard a loud creek, and footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Kasai, hide." Ventus said to her urgently. She looked around and jumped down behind a loose piece of wood. They saw a young maiden walk down the stairs. She wore a dirty outfit but had beautiful blonde hair. The rags she wore could not hide her true beauty. Kasai saw as she picked up the cage Ventus was in and he stumbled back. Kasai reached her hand out to him but pulled back when she saw the smile on the girl.

The maiden opened the door and spoke to Ventus with such a soft and kind voice, "Don't be afraid. How interesting, I've never seen a mouse like you before."

"Mouse? She heard Ventus ask in shock and confusion.

Kasai stepped out from her hiding spot, "Oh another one. You two must be together." Kasai and Ventus both nodded. "You two do make a cute couple." Each one of the two, surprise was plastered on their faces.

"No uh you see, we're uh." The two stutter and stumbled trying to find the right words to say.

The girl just laughed and sat the cage down, "Jaq, you better explain everything to them."

A little brown mouse, wearing an orange jacket and red hat walked over to Ventus and Kasai who had just joined him in the cage. "Now, now, now," just in those first three words you could hear the mouse spoke with a strange accent that was sometimes hard to understand for Kasai. "Look, take it easy. Nothing to worry about. We like you. Cinderelly like you too. She's nice, very nice. Come on now. Zugk-zugk." The red mouse runs out of the cage and motion for Ventus and Kasai to follow. The two looked to each other, shrugged and walked out of the metal cage. "My name is Jaq." The little mouse said to them.

"I'm Ventus. Call me Ven." Ventus said with a smile and placing a hand on his chest.

"And I'm Kasai," she said with a smile.

"Okay Ven Ven, and Kasai. Need something, ask Jaq."

Just then a deep and stern female voice yelled from the hall, "Cinderella!"

The blonde maiden sighed sadly, "Oh well, time to get to my chores. I'll see you in a little while Ven and Kasai." She walked out of the door with a frown on her face.

"She must have her hands full huh?" Kasai asked as she crossed her arms.

Jaq groaned, "Yep. Work, work, work. Stepmother keep Cinderelly busy all day."

"She doesn't seem to mind much though," Ventus said as he looked at the door.

"No, not Cinderelly. She works hard. She's got a dream. A big dream! The dream's gonna come true."

Ventus sighed and looked at his feet. He mumbled under his breath but Kasai knew he was thinking about Terra. But suddenly he perked up and looked at Jaq. "Hey, maybe you can help me find him! His name's Terra. You seen him?"

"No. I never saw no Terra before."

Ventus' shoulder slouched down with a groan, "Oh well, worth a shot." Kasai frowned and looked away. She hated seeing Ventus said like this.

Jaq quickly changed the subject and grabbed Ventus' hand, "Follow me. You gotta see the house!" He pulled Ventus, and Ventus grabbed a hold of Kasai's hand in reflex pulling, her along with them. They entered in a small mouse hole and inside amazed Kasai. Back where she came from mice were vermin's and didn't do anything but spread disease. But what she saw inside the mouse hole changed her thinking of mice. She saw contraptions made out of home materials, like a cracker, some thread, and a bobbin was used to make a makeshift elevator. There were pencils sticking out the side of the wall as if they were steps to somewhere. Jaq hurried to the elevator and told them to meet him upstairs.

"Oh yea, he gets to rid the elevator but we have to climb," Kasai said placing her hands on her hips in annoyance. She looked over and Ventus had already begun climbing the "stairs". She followed behind as she watched him jump from pencil to pencil. She looked around to try and find a simpler way but there wasn't one. She groaned and began jumping up the stairs as well. She was one step behind Ventus. He jumped up to where there was a stair in between them. At this point, Kasai was getting tired. She mustered up her strength and jumped. She landed on the pencil but lost her footing. She tried to balance herself out, but her precarious perch made her fall back. She was falling when she felt someone grab her hand.

"Gotcha!" She looked up and saw Ventus smiling down at her. "I told you, I won't let anything hurt you as long as I'm around." He pulled her up on the pencil and dusted her off.

"Hey, hey, hey. I got it. Thank you," she said as she pushed his hands away and she dusted herself off. He chuckled and jumped up the last pencil.

"Jaq mentioned dreams back there and I never asked," Ventus looked at Kasai with a serious face. "What's your dream?"

Kasai was stunned for a moment, she had never thought of it before. She scratched her head and pondered. "Ya know, I never had a dream actually. But I guess now my dream is to rid the darkness inside of me and become who I am supposed to be."

Ventus nodded and said, "Mine is to be a keyblade master."

"What will you do when you find that dream to come true?"

Ventus stopped and looked down, "I guess that's the good thing about dreams. You get to go find a new one." He continued to walk and he followed with a confused smiled. At this time they were on solid wood. They walked a little ways and there showed up more unversed. "More?" Kasai asked as she summoned her blade. But this time they looked different, they looked stronger.

"What should we do?" Ventus asked.

"I say, we embrace the oldest and noblest traditions and…run for our lives!" She yelled as she ran away from the unversed and began to climb up a mountain and thimbles.

"That's your plan?!" Ventus yelled as he ran after her.

With great effort and energy they made it to the top of the mouse hole and walked out of another hole. Inside was a bed, a broken mirror, and a small wardrobe. Everything was dusty, Kasai figured it must have been Cinderella's room and she just never had to clean her own room for she was busy with the others. "There you are! Come, come!" They heard Jaq's voice say. They looked up and saw the mouse standing on a window ledge. The two walked over to a chair and climbed up it to the window.

Out the window they had a perfect view of what looked like a large white castle. "What's that?" Ventus asked.

"That's the palace, the king's palace. There's going to be a big ball there tonight," Jaq said moving his hands in a circle to try and illustrate the wood big.

Kasai's eyes lit up and her heart soared, "A ball?! Like a grand royal ball?" Jaq nodded his head. Kasai looked back out the window and began to day dream of dressing up in a beautiful dress and dancing with the man of her dreams. A smile slowly spread across her face. "Oh, I have always wanted to go to a ball."

"You have?" Ventus asked with a smile.

"Yes, oh where I come from there was this grand dance called prom and girls would go and buy fancy and beautiful dresses to feel like a princesses. And then when the dance would start they could dance with their princes and be happily ever after." Kasai placed her hands on the window seal and she rested her chin on her hands. She looked out at the palace with a longing gaze, her eyes full of fantasy and dreams. Ventus had never seen her look like this before. He always saw her as a hard and determined girl, but really she was a dreamer and a child at heart. He bit his lip and smiled. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.

She looked at him, and he was bowed down and had one hand extended. "I know we aren't dressed formally but I figure I could at least give you a dance to imagine to." He looked up at her with his childish smile. A blush spread over her cheeks and she slightly gasped. She took his hand and stood up in front of him. "Um, I don't know how to dance." He blushed wildly and rubbed the back of his neck.

Kasai giggled and then placed her hand on his shoulders and placed his hands on her hips. She could see he was blushing when he held her hips. "Now we just sway our hips to the music." She started to sway to the imaginary music and he did too. Each one was nervous but they got over it. Ventus wanted to make her happy and she was partially living one of her dreams.

Like it was magic, the two were transported into their imaginations. The world melted away around them and to them they were in a courtyard with strings of lights in the trees and a fountain behind them. Ventus wore a formal tuxedo. He had a little bow tie and everything. Kasai was in a long red dress that hugged her waist and made her look just like a princess. Her hair was down and flowing down her back like a cascade of river water. She looked up at him and looked deep into his beautiful eyes. He looked into hers and noticed how pretty they were. They could both hear music around them as they danced with each other. They music was slow and romantic as the two swayed in unison. He gulped as he pulled her closer to him. She gasped and then rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and could hear his heartbeat. It was fast like hers but it was a beautiful rhythm that she could listen to forever. She looked back up at him with a loving smile and he smiled back with just as much love and compassion. He leaned toward her and she leaned in as well. They're eyes began to close slowly as they neared each other.

But their dream was shattered when they heard the wooden door open with a loud creek. The two jumped away from each other and blushed 100 different shades of red. Kasai swallowed a lump in her throat as she looked at who entered the room. She saw it was Cinderella. "Hello you three. Have you become friends already?" She asked the three standing there on the window seal. Each one nodded their heads. Jaq jumped down and ran to where Cinderella was sitting, but Ventus and Kasai were too embarrassed to do anything. Cinderella sat down at a small vanity and began to sew a dress as she hummed. Ventus decided to get over his embarrassment and walked over to Cinderella.

"You sure look happy Cinderella," he said as he jumped down onto the vanity table she was sitting at. Kasai stayed over at the window seal and constantly scolded herself for her feelings. She couldn't get attached to anyone, she was here for one thing only, to get rid of her darkness and return home.

"I am. I'm going to the royal ball tonight." She sighed happily, "I guess dreams really do come true." Just as she finished her sigh, three voices yelled from the hall. They voices where shrill and like a squawking parrot.

"CINDERELLA!"

Cinderella sighed and put down her thread and needle, "Oh well. I guess my dress will have to wait." She stood up from her seat and walked out the door. But you could still hear the shrieks of her step sisters calling her name.

Jaq sighed and looked at the unfinished dress, "Poor Cinderelly, she not gonna to the ball." He shook his head in defeat.

"Why not?" Ventus asked as he walked up beside Jaq.

"You'll see. They'll fix her. Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done." He looked down at the dress but then perked up and looked at Ventus and Kasai. "Say, I got an idea! Ven Ven, Kasai, will you help me?"

Kasai jumped down from the window seal and before Ventus could ask his questions, Kasai said, "With helping you fix her dress? Of course! What do we need?"

"Look around house the house. There are lots of pretty things," Jaq said with a smile.

"Ok, I'll go look for pretty things. Jaq, you and Kasai stay up here and do the fine details on her dress." Ventus ran toward the mouse hole but Jaq called out to him.

"Ven Ven, be careful of Lucafee."

"Ross-a-fee?" He asked tilting his head.

"I think he means Lucifer," Kasai said a little taken back by the name.

"Lucafee is a cat! He's mean. Sneaky. He'll jump at you and bite you!" Kasai felt worried for Ventus at this point. He was small how could he go up against a cat. She looked down as he gave a thumb up again.

"Don't worry Kasai. I will be alright." He went into the mouse hole and disappeared. Kasai sighed and went to go help Jaq with the dress.

After many moments had passed Jaq and Kasai were able to add ruffles to the bottom of the dress, a nice big bow around the neck line, and puffs around the top of the arms. Kasai had to admit, even though it was pink, it was very pretty. She looked around and wondered why Ventus hadn't returned with the pearls Jaq asked him to get. Jaq walked over to Kasai and looked at the dress. "You like Ven Ven. Ven Ven like you."

Kasai jumped at his remark, "No way. We have only known each other for a couple of months! We are just friends and fighting partners." She then sighed, "Besides, he doesn't like me. He is too focused on fulfilling his dream to like me."

"Love. Love it weird. Works in strange ways." Jaq said with a smile.

Kasai wanted to change the subject quickly and she said the first thing that came to her mind, "Speaking of Ven, where is he?"

"Not sure. Let go check!" Jaq ran to the mouse hole and Kasai followed him.

They went out one mouse hole that led to the living room. It was blue and had elegant furniture. They were on top of a drawer and looked over the floor. There they saw the large and black pussy cat; Lucifer. Right now he was asleep, and they saw Ventus sneaking away from the large cat with a string of pearls. Kasai smiled, but it was soon replaced with terror. Lucifer had awoken from his cat nap. He rose from his slumber and raised a paw to swat at Ventus. "Look out!" Kasai shouted. Ventus whirled around and saw the large paw about to squash him. But then a ball of yarn hit Lucifer on the face. Kasai looked over and saw Jaq throw another one. "Ven, run!" He nodded as Kasai and Jaw threw more balls of yarn at the cat. As the black cat tried to evade the balls of yarn he ran into the table Jaq and Kasai were standing on. The table shook and they fell off and hit the floor. "That hurts," Jaq groaned and rubbed his head. They looked up and saw Lucifer about to pounce on them.

Just then Ventus jumped on top of Lucifer and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. "Time to play kitty!" Jaq grabbed the pearls and ran back to the mouse hole. Kasai ran back with Jaq as they watched as Ventus rodeo the evil cat. The cat bucked and jumped trying to throw him but he wouldn't let go. Kasai and Jaq cheered for their friend as he ran Lucifer into many pieces of furniture, causing the cat to fall down in defeat. Ventus jumped off and with a confident smile he walked back to Kasai and Jaq.

"Oh, that's a big thank you!" Jaq said as he held the pearls.

Ventus raised up his hand, "No thanks needed. You saved me before, so now I saved you. That's what friends do right?" He asked with a smile to the little mouse.

"Yep, Ven Ven, Jaq and Kasai good friends!"

"Now, let's go get that dress finished!" He said with a confident smile. Jaq ran back into the mouse hole. Kasai smiled to Ventus and he smiled back walking into the mouse hole. Kasai followed close behind.

Later that night, Cinderella entered into her room and walked to the window and sighed. "Oh well, what's a royal ball. After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull and boring...and completely...completely wonderful." She resounded with a sigh as she dreamed about the ball.

"Cinderella!" Ventus and Kasai called out to the dreaming maiden.

She turned around as the three opened up the wardrobe to reveal the finished dress. The blonde girl gasped and walked over to the dress. "Is that my dress?"

"Yes, it's a present from us," Ventus said.

"Now you can go to the ball!" Kasai said with a dreamy smile.

"Hurry time to go Cinderelly!" Jaq said to his friend. She grabbed the dress and ran out the door yelling thank you to the three friends. The three went back to the window seal and sat looking at the palace. "I hope Cinderelly's dream come true. What are your dreams Ven Ven, Kasai?"

Ven summoned his keyblade and said, "To become a keyblade master."

"To get back home," Kasai muttered.

"I hope your dreams come true too." Jaq said with a great big smile. The other two smiled as well and stood up.

"We just need to keep on believing," Ventus said grabbing Kasai's hand.

"Right!" Jaq said.

"Well, we better get going," Kasai said making her armor form.

"Yep, see ya around Jaq!" Ventus said to the mouse friend as his armor formed. They both jumped on their gliders and flew into the portal. All was quiet between the two friends until Kasai decided to break the silence.

"You know, I'm still hungry," Kasai said as Ventus laughed.

"Come on, let's find you something in this world." He flew to a world that had a dark black castle sitting on a hill.

"That's what you said before we went into the last world!" She yelled as she followed him to the new world.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: wasn't that scene just the cutest thing you ever read? so now sparks are flying how will things turn out for the two?**


	6. Enchanted Dominion

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey sorry for not updating everday like I have been. I just moved to college so the updates may slow down just because i don't have time to post them. But I will post t least once a week! well here we are again. Kasai has been there 8 months and she has never mentioned to Ven that she is not from that world. interesting.**

* * *

When the portal opened to land in the world, all they see is stone walls. Kasai removes her armor and looks around. Cold, hard, and rather unwelcoming. Everything seemed as if it was put under a curse. She looks beside her and sees Ventus walking down the hall. With each step, the echo of their steps rang through the halls. Ventus stopped as he saw a door way, he entered in the door and looked around. In this room there were elegant pieces of furniture, a tapestry, a large vanity and a huge fire place. But the one thing that stood out the most was a beautiful bed, with an even more beautiful maiden lying on it asleep. Kasai looked over to tell Ventus and she saw Ventus fixing his hair in the mirror. Kasai shook her head with a smile as she placed her hands on her hips, "Yes Ven, you're adorable now come over here." She motioned her hand for him to come over. He turned around with a rather surprised look on his face when he saw the sleeping beauty. His eyes widen as she looked at her, he had never seen such beauty before. He began to reach his hand out to touch her, when suddenly three good fairies flew in with their wands swinging.

"Get away from her!" The blue dressed fairy with black hair yelled at the two strangers. Kasai and Ventus jumped back in defense as they put their hands up.

"Whoa! Hey, I'm sorry. It's just I've never seen anyone so beautiful," Ventus said to try and calm the fairies down. Kasai was kind of hurt by the statement but she admitted the girl was very pretty.

Then the fairy dressed in red flew over to Ventus and examined him, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ventus. But you can call me Ven," he said with a large smile to let them know he was good.

"And I'm Kasai."

Then the fairy dressed in green flew up to Ventus and smiled, "You don't seem bad dear. I'm certain you have a pure heart just like our precious Aurora."

"Why is she sleeping anyway?" Ventus asked as he walked over to the girl. Kasai stood back to listen in, she looked at the blue fairy who eyed her intently.

"Long ago, Maleficent cursed her. And now she had stolen her heart," the fairy in red explained.

"Well then," he walked back over to Kasai, "Why don't we go get it for her?" He wrapped his arm around Kasai's waist and pulled her closer to his side.

"That's impossible dear. Maleficent's home is at the forbidden mountain. It's not safe," the fairy is green warned.

"We're not afraid! We can't just leave her Aurora like this. We can help. You gotta believe me." He said releasing his hold on Kasai and walked toward the fairies.

"We believe you!" The blue fairy said but then flew over to Kasai. "It's her we don't trust."

Kasai looked at them surprised, "What? Why me?"

"We can sense the darkness inside you. Your heart is covered in it," she said as she flew back to the other fairies.

Kasai looked down at her feet is shame. She knew the fairy was right, but she didn't want that to stop her from helping. Ventus stepped forward and put his arm in front of Kasai. "Kasai is the most wonderful person you will ever meet. She is kind, caring and always wanting to help! I've known her for almost a year now and if I had to do this quest with anyone I'm glad it's her!" Kasai looked up at the boy in shock; he had never defended her like this before.

The three fairies looked to each other and nodded, "You know, you're absolutely right! The forbidden mountain is through the forest. Come along and follow us. After all we wouldn't want you to get lost." The red fairy said as they flew out of the room. Ventus turned to Kasai with a smile as he walked out the room. Kasai looked over to Aurora and frowned, but then quickly went to follow Ventus.

They walk for what seems like hours, through a thorny forest of briars. They all had to duck and weave to avoid being impaled. The sun had no areas to shine in through were the forest was so thick. It was practically pitch black except for the lights the fairies gave off with their wands. The entire trip had been quit between the little group. Kasai stayed silent because she felt embarrassed about the darkness that surrounded her heart. Ventus could see she was upset so he slowed down and walked beside her.

"So uh, you think I'm adorable?" He asked as he ducked underneath a branch.

"Ven, you don't know sarcasm when you hear it do you?" She asked with a cold tone.

He frowned and looked to the side, "Come on now Kasai." He stopped and stood in front of her. "I know you don't have any darkness in your heart." He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You are too kind and amazing to have darkness inside of you."

"Thank you Ven. But I know what they said is true." She sighed, "I haven't been completely honest with you."

He tilted his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

She took a deep breath then looked up at his eyes. Then she proceeded to tell him the truth, but was cut off when they heard the fairies call their names. "Maybe some other time Ven." She moved from his grasp and followed the sound of the fairies. Ventus groaned and followed behind.

They soon left the thorny forest and entered into a clearing. There was a lake and a water fall, a patch of green grass, and flowers blossoming all around. She looked to her left and saw a green barrier blocking the path to the castle. "How we going to get through that?" Kasai said as she sat down in the grass.

"Looks like we are stuck," Ventus said as he leaned against a tree.

"This must be Maleficent's doing," the red fairy said angered.

Kasai yawned and laid back in the grass. Ventus noticed she was tried and said to the fairies. "Can we rest here for the night? My friend and I are tired; we have been traveling all day with no sleep or food."

"Of course dearies," the green fairy said. "And to show our gratitude here is some food for you."

Kasai bolted up from her lying position when she heard the word food. Before her eyes was a feast of chicken, fruits, pork, steak, and anything else you could imagine eating. She licked her lips and headed straight for the chicken. Hunger has a way of making people do crazy things, for she dove right into the food and began to eat. Ventus said down beside her and grabbed an apple. Kasai gave him a disapproving glance. He raised one eyebrow at her. "Boy, we have plenty of food here! Dig in!" He looked around and then went straight for the cake and cookies. "Just like a kid." Kasai smiled as she continued to feast.

"Oh I'm full," Kasai said moments later.

"Me too," Ventus said as he lay down in the grass.

"Thank you fairies for the food." Kasai said to the three good fairies.

"Any time my dear. If you need anything else just let us know," the green fairy said with a reassuring smile.

"Well, since we are sleeping here tonight, it would be nice if we had a blanket and a fire," Ventus asked politely. And with a wave of their wands there was a small glowing fire and a blanket. "Thank you." The fairies nodded and then shrank down so they could sleep as well.

Kasai rose up and moved closer to the fire and felt its warm glow. But the fire brought back the memories of her death. She squeezed her eyes tight as she whimpered a little. She could still feel the sting on her skin, the sounds of the roaring fire, all around and burning her. She began to tremble as a tear slid down her cheek. Ventus quickly saw and ran over to her side. He turned her face for her to look at him. "Kasai, hey. Kasai look at me." She opened her eyes and they were red from the tears she held back. His heart sank when he saw this. "It's okay." He said reassuringly. "Do you want to talk about it?" He pulled her up from her seat by her hand as he stood up. He went over and grabbed the blanket and walked over to a tree. He sat down and leaned back on its trunk. He patted the space beside him, wanting her to come over. Reluctantly, she walked over and sat beside him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to where she could lay on his chest. He pulled the covers up, to keep her warm and safe. "Come on now. Talk to me."

She looked down at her feet then told him the truth. "I'm not from your world. Or any of these worlds for that matter. I am from another world were cruelty and hatred are the dominant feelings. A world that is filled with darkness. In that world, I would have dreams about going on adventures with friends I had never met. Meeting new people and helping them along the way. But my mother…she would not approve of my dreams. She wanted me to live in the reality that was that horrid world. One day we had a fight, she took my drawings, and stories and threw them in the fire place. We didn't realize that an ember had flown out of the fire and it landed on a pile of papers. It caught on fire. Soon the whole house was engulfed in the flames. I tried to run to my mom, but a wall of fire blocked my path. I could hear them screaming my name. I was about to run through the fire and take my chances, when the building collapsed on me. I was pinned down under the rubble. I could hear my parents scream my name; I heard the roar of the fire around me. The fire burned at my skin, it melted it and my hair. I slowly looked up with my eyes and I saw a bright light. It engulfed me and soon I found myself at a place called station of awakening. A voice told me that I had died, but for some reason the worlds felt that I needed to live, that was the light that saved me and brought me to that place. The voice also told me to fight away the darkness that had been in my heart, it said to find the light, that will lead me out of darkness, then and only then could I go back home." She stopped for a moment, "But that's why I was ashamed when the fairy said that they could sense the darkness inside of me. I knew it was true."

Ventus couldn't believe what he was hearing. No wonder she was so hard and determined, she wanted desperately to return home. That's why she talked about that strange thing called a prom. She wasn't even supposed to exist in these worlds. Ventus' heart wept for her. Now he wanted more than anything in the world was to help her return home. He held her face in the cup of his hands as he looked deep inside those blue orbs full of pain and despair. "Kasai, I vow right now, that I will do anything in my power so that you can return home. I won't stop until you have fought away the darkness and you are happy with your family again." Every word he spoke the amount of passion and courage was over whelming. Kasai had a lump form in her throat as she saw the love in his eyes. All she could muster out was a weak, thank you. She threw her arms around him and began to cry on his chest. He was shocked by this, he never thought a tough girl like Kasai would ever cry. But she was weeping, she cried harder than she had ever cried in her life. He wrapped his arm around her waist as he petted her head. He took her hair down out of its pony tail so he could run his fingers through her hair to soothe her. With each sob she made he would whisper in her ear, "it's okay." He repeated this until she had fallen asleep on his chest from crying. He smiled caringly as she slept like an angel in his arms. He looked up at the stars and started to think to himself. He wanted to be Kasai's light, but if that happened he wouldn't want her to leave. But he just vowed that he would get her home. His emotions started to conflict inside him. He wanted to stay with her, but he wanted to help and make her happy. He sighed and knew the right thing to do is to make her happy and get her home, even if that meant losing his love. He looked back at her and then drifted off into sleep.

When morning came they could hear the birds chirping their songs. Ventus' eyes opened slowly as he rubbed them with his hand that wasn't holding Kasai. He yawned as his eyes adjusted to the light. He saw the water sparkling like diamonds, and he saw that the fire had gone out and all that was left was smoke rising from the ashes. He moved his other arm to wake Kasai up, and she groaned as she pulled the cover over her head. He chuckled, "Come on Kasai. Time to wake up."

"Five more minutes Ven." She mumbled under the sheet.

He smirked to himself as he picked her up in his arms. He walked over to the lake and said to her one more time. "Time to get up Kasai."

"I said I don't want to." She groaned as she moved her head away from the light.

"Suite yourself." He smiled as he tossed her in the lake.

The cold water ran all over her body! It tingled at her skin and gave her goose bumps. She burst through the water with a gasp. She whipped the water from her eyes and glared at her friend who was laughing hysterically. She took a deep breath, "VENTUS!" she yelled, "You're going to get it!" He stopped laughing and ran away as she hopped out of the water and ran after him. "Get back here!" She yelled as water dripped from her hair.

"Never!" he yelled playfully back. "Catch me if you can!" The two ran around in circles for a few minutes before Kasai finally caught up with the tired Ventus. She pushed him into the water and laughed.

"How's it feel?" She asked with triumph. But that disappeared when she noticed he didn't come back up. "Ven?" Nothing. "Ven?!" Then something grabbed her ankle and dragged her into the cold water yet again. Ventus popped up from the water and laughed. "You wretch!" she yelled as the two began to splash each other. Their laughter rang through the woods as the light shinned down on them.

Soon they both climbed out of the lake and laid in the sun to dry themselves off. Kasai sighed in happiness as the sun warmed her skin. After drying off they stood up and went to the fairies. "Alright, let's get moving," Ventus said as he walked to the green barrier.

"We still have one problem. How are we going to get past that?" Kasai said pointing at the magical wall.

"Allow me," the green fairy said as she flew to the wall, and with a wave it disappeared into sparkles. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Ventus and Kasai said at the same time.

They proceeded to walk through the pass in the rocks and to a long path way that led to a large black castle. Above the castle were dark clouds just swirling around menacingly, and sparks of lightning would fire out from time to time. Thunder boomed so loud with each crack that it even shook the earth below their feet. Kasai had always had a fear of thunder, and when the loud bangs would come at surprise, she would jump with a little yelp. She began to walk faster, her walk soon turned into a run. Ventus chased after her and it soon turned into a race. They ran as fast as they could, Kasai could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she looked to her left to see Ventus right beside her. She gritted her teeth and ran faster. She could see the draw bridge growing closer. She looked to him and winked as she picked up her speed and crossed the bridge first. "THE WINNER!" She yelled as she held up her finger symbolizing she was number 1. Ventus came up panting and smiled at her, too tired to tell her good job.

They walked into the castle, well what was left of a castle. It seemed more like a disaster area. Stones were falling down all around and the walls were only half built. Black chains hung from the ceiling and doors had fallen off their hinges. Ventus had walked into a doorway but Kasai quickly yanked him back. He looked at her confused and she pointed at the guards that were standing in front of a door.

"Careful, those are Maleficent's guards," the green fairy said.

"Well they ain't guarding anything," Ventus said seeing they were just in front of the door. Kasai looked closer and she could see that they were barely staying awake. She looked at the large door and she could see the handles were in perfect condition, the hinges weren't broken and the door itself looked brand new.

"Or are they?" she asked as she looked at Ventus. "I got an idea." She whispered into his ear. He smiled as he heard her plan unfold. He looked at her with a smirk. The two stood up and ran to the center of the court yard.

"TEN-SHUN!" The two yelled out as the guards jumped awake and moved their hands on their foreheads.

"No sleeping on the job!" Ventus yelled out like a military commander, as he held his keyblade tight.

"Rise and shine ya yuppies!" Kasai said as she summoned her keyblade. The goons walked toward them with their spears and shields in hand. As they ran toward them most of them tripped on the fallen stones. The ones that didn't fall, all the two had to do was move out of their way and they would hit the wall behind them. The fight was easy. The easiest one yet to be honest. Within a minute the guards had fallen. "Well that was anti climatic." Kasai said as her keyblade disappeared. "One ward and upward!" Kasai said as they pushed the door open. Inside they saw a large open room. It was completely empty and very ominous. Kasai and Ventus stepped forward and then walls grew from the floor and separated the two. "Ven!?" she yelled as she reached for his hand but the wall pushed her back. He called out her name as the wall reached the top. She began to beat of the rock wall and desperately try to get back to him.

"Kasai, find the exit. We will meet up there," she heard Ventus' voice tell her.

"Ok." She said as she ran into the labyrinth. Twist and turns, dead ends and never ending paths. Kasai frantically looked for the exit, looked to her left and her right, but she found nothing. She calmed herself and took a deep breath. She did a couple of corn mazes back on earth so she knows how to do this. She placed her right hand on the wall beside her, and followed it. Minutes had passed and she found the exit. She jumped in victory then Ventus ran out with a smile. "Let's keep moving." She said as she ran down the stair well. At the bottom of the stairs they saw what seemed like a throne room. There was an open circle area in front of a throne and there were stairs leading up to the throne. In the middle of the room there was a heart surrounding in green magic. Ventus summons his keyblade and then looks to Kasai. She shook her head and said, "Go on hero. Save the damsel in distress." He blushed slightly then used his keyblade to unlock the barrier. When the green flames died down the heart flew away back to Aurora.

"That should do it," he said as his keyblade disappeared. "What the?"

At that moment Ventus and Kasai could see Aurora and a man standing in the middle of the forest. The man had brown hair and warm caring eyes. He held Aurora's hand in his own, "Don't you remember, we've met before."

"We have?" Aurora was genuinely confused.

"Why of course. You said so yourself, once upon a dream." The two began to dance as he hummed a tone. The two danced their way down to a river bank; it was the same river/lake that Ventus and Kasai were just at. He looked down to the girl and said softly, "Who are you? What's your name?"

"Huh? Oh my name? Why it's," suddenly her mood changed and she looked fearful, "Oh no, no, no. I can't goodbye!" she said to the man as she ran off.

"I must see you!" The man called out to her.

"Maybe, someday." She called back.

"When? Tomorrow?"

"Oh no, this evening! At the cottage, in the glen!" she yelled as she ran off away from the man with a smile of her face.

The two were back in the dark throne room. They looked around confused, "What was that?" Kasai asked.

The red fairy flew up and said happily, "That was Aurora's memory. She must've gotten her heart back."

"So her dream came true?" Ventus asked with that childish glow in his eyes.

"Yes, not long ago. Dreams are very strong beliefs. Aurora's led her to her true love."

"I see you hold strong beliefs too, don't you dears?" The green fairy asked with a smile. Each of the two kids blushed as they looked away from each other. "You also have a strong light. Both of you." Kasai smiled when she heard that someone could see her light. Ventus also smiled seeing she was happy.

"Now come on, we mustn't stay here long," the blue fairy said as she began to fly away. But as they were on their way out they were confronted by a woman with green skin, horns on her head, she wore a long black cloak, and she had a large staff in her hands.

"Someone has released Aurora's heart!" She said with anger, "tell me was it you child?" She asked sternly glaring at Ventus.

"Maleficent!" The red fairy yelled.

"So that's Maleficent," Kasai said as she grimaced at her face.

Ventus summoned his keyblade, "Only because you stole it first!" He lunged at her and tried to attack but she merely vanished in a puff of green fire. She reappeared at her throne with a smile on her face.

"A keyblade? You must be Ventus," she looked at him and he gasped in shocked. "And you must be Kasai," she said looking down at the girl.

"How do you know us?" Kasai asked the ugly hag.

"And the keyblade?" Ventus added in.

"My powers ensure I'd know of the key to bringing me hearts. Terra gave me a demonstration," she had a wicked smile on her face as she mentioned his name.

Ventus' eyes partially lit up at Terra's name, "Terra? He was here?"

"Why yes. In fact it was he who stole Princess Aurora's heart."

Kasai gasped but Ventus took a fighting stance, "That's a lie!"

"I was asked to leave you unharmed, but it seems I have no choice," Maleficent glows in a bright green fire and throws a fire ball at Ventus. But the three fairies turn into a light shield in order to help Ventus. Kasai summoned her keyblade and ran in to help her friend. The evil witch continued to disappear and reappear somewhere else. Throwing fire balls from all directions of the room. Ventus saw a fire ball headed for Kasai while her back was turned. He ran to her and leaned his back to hers, blocking the ball of fire with his keyblade. Kasai nodded her head to him and then ran to the witch as she was about to reappear. When the smoke cleared Kasai slashed at her back. The hag yelled in pain, and at this point Ventus took the opportunity to slash at her non-stop. She yelled in pain and then fell to the ground. Kasai and Ventus jumped back to the middle of the room as Maleficent staggered back to her throne.

"There's no way Terra would harm somebody like that!" Ventus yelled, continuing to stand up for his friend.

"You don't believe me? That's unfortunate, for he agreed so easily," she smirked at Ventus. Kasai walked over to her friend as he lowered his head sadly.

"He did?"

Kasai was about to cheer him up when they heard a voice call from down the hall. "Ven, don't be fooled!"

"Aqua?" Kasai and Ventus looked up to see their older friend run into the room.

Aqua ran to the center to talk to the two. "Terra would never do that. You know that as well as I do." She said to Ventus reassuringly.

He perked up and looked at the witch with a confident smile, "Yeah!"

"Ahh... The truth can be most cruel, even amongst the closest of friends. After all, one never knows the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree... Ventus...Kasai… Aqua," Maleficent pointed at each one as she spoke their names.

Aqua ignored her and turned to Ventus with a frown, "The master sent me. Ven, Kasai, let's go home."

Ventus looked at her shocked, "But what about Terra?"

"Terra's not ready to leave yet," was all she said to him.

Ventus fell silent and Kasai chimed in, "Well I'm ready to head back to my comfy bed. What about you Ven?"

"Sorry Aqua, but I can't go with you," he raised his head and looked at her.

"What?" Aqua and Kasai asked in surprise.

"It's just…I have to find him before it's too late!" He then ran off into the castle.

"VEN!" Aqua and Kasai yelled. Kasai started to chase after him but was stopped by Aqua. She looked up at Aqua who just shook her head. "Let him go."

Kasai pushed her hand to the side, "No, I have to be with him!" She ran the way Ventus went calling his name. But no luck. She sighed in defeat. She pressed the circle and her armor formed on her. She jumped on her glider and flew into a portal. "I'm coming Ven."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: oh no! Ven has ran away and Kasai is all alone. this can't be good. **


	7. Bad Lands

**AUTHORS NOTE: last time on Fire and Wind, Ven had ran off to find Terra leavin Kasai all alone. Now Kasai ran off to find Ven alone, or will she find someone else?**

* * *

Kasai flew from world to world asking if they had seen Ventus. No one had seen him or heard of him. The next world she came up on looked like a desert area. She shrugged her shoulders and flew into the world. She was right it was nothing but desert. Tumble weeds blew by her as she looked around. The ground was dry and cracking and there was no life anywhere. She wondered around the world looking for any people that could actually live there. She saw a figure walking in the distance. She smiled and ran toward the black shadow. When she got closer she saw it was the masked boy that was talking to Xehanort. She stopped and he turned to look at her. He was still wearing his mask so she couldn't see his face. He disappeared and reappeared in front of her. She fell backwards in surprise as he stood over her.

"Who are you!?" She asked sternly trying to act brave.

"My name is Vanitas. I am the dark side of Ventus." His voice was deep and cold, it sent a chill down Kasai's spine. He looked into the distance and said, "I am all of the emotions he doesn't have. Wrath, pride, envy," he looked back at her, "lust." She gasped, even though she couldn't see his eyes, she could feel their gaze. "I will do what Ventus doesn't. I'm not afraid of hurting people like he is." In the blink of an eye Vanitas had her pinned down against the ground as he straddled over her. "I don't know what he sees in you. But because I am half his heart I have his feelings. Well the dark side of his feelings." He raised his hand in the air and was about to back hand her. Kasai braced herself for the smack, when she heard a familiar voice yell.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" At that moment Ventus came charging and knocked Vanitas off of Kasai. Vanitas tumbled on the ground as Ventus reached his hand to Kasai. She took it and he pulled her up beside him. Ventus looked back to Vanitas who stood up, dusting himself off. "All right! What did you mean about Terra being a different person?"

"Exactly what I said, idiot. The Terra you know will be gone forever."

Kasai gasped as she looked to Ventus, why did he keep this conversation away from her? "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Ventus yelled in defense.

"Stupid or true?" At that moment Vanitas reached his hand out and summoned a keyblade.

"A keyblade?!" Ventus and Kasai asked in surprise. Ventus and Kasai both summon their keyblades and get in a fighting stance.

"Good, let's see what you two are made of." The battle ensued, a ferocious battle that Ventus could not afford to lose. But within a minute both Ventus and Kasai where knocked back by Vanitas. "That really all you got? Man, you are worthless. I'd be going against the Master's orders, but so what? As far as I'm concerned, your job here is done."

"Job?" Kasai asked as she rose up. Ventus rose up and rubbed his head. Then Vanitas charged at the two, and fired an explosion at the two. The ball of energy hit the ground and dust flew everywhere. Once the dust settled neither Kasai nor Ventus was there.

"Don't worry you two. You're safe now," a squeaky voice said. Vanitas turned around and saw Kasai and Ventus standing beside a mouse that was walking on two legs and wore light tan clothes. The mouse then summoned a keyblade that had stars and moons all over it and raised it into the air, "heal." He was all he said and a green ring went around Ventus and Kasai and fully healed them. The mouse then turns to face Vanitas. "Tell me where you got that! Keyblades are not something you use just to bully somebody around! Here, I'll show ya!" The small mouse got into a fighting stance and then Kasai and Ventus ran up beside him.

"All of us will," Ventus said as he narrowed his eyes at Vanitas. Not only was he made that he bad mouthed Terra, but he was about to hurt Kasai as well. Now he had two reasons to beat this masked boy. Ventus charged in full fury that hell hath no; no one hurts Kasai, not while he is around. Vanitas was shocked and stumbled back as Ventus landed in front of him swinging his keyblade down on the ground. Kasai ran in from behind and knocked the boy forward. Then the mouse hit the boy in the legs causing him to fall to the ground. Kasai jumped into the air and landed on the ground, because Vanitas had disappeared. He reappeared behind her and knocked her toward Ventus. Ventus caught her when she fell back. She stood up and growled. Ventus charged in but slide down on the ground, as the mouse flew right into Vanitas' face causing him to fall back, right where Ventus could hit him in the back flailing him onto the ground.

The three heroes stood beside each other as Vanitas pushed himself up, "Hmph, fine you win." He reached his hand out and there appeared a dark portal. "Consider yourself on probation." He walked through the portal and disappeared.

"Probation for what?" Ventus asked with his head tilted to the right. He shook it off then looked at the mouse, "Thanks for earlier. I owe you one. We both do. The name's Ventus."

"And I'm Kasai. What's yours?"

"I'm Mickey," the mouse said with a little smile and gleam in his eyes.

"I see you have a keyblade," Ventus said motioning toward the star dotted key.

"Yep, I've been training under the great Yen Sid," the keyblade then disappeared. "He found out the worlds are in trouble, an' I sorta took off without tellin' him."

"Well it looks like we have something in common," Kasai said as she looked at Mickey.

"We ran off to," Ventus finished her statement.

Mickey nodded, "But all I have to do is think it and the star shard will take me anywhere I want to go." He pulled out a blue and green star rock from his pocket. The he laughed nervously, "At least I thought it would. I haven't quite got the fine points down, like...when, or where... It just kinda kicks in whenever it wants to. But I wouldn't have met you if it hadn't brought me here." Kasai and Ventus slightly laughed at his little nervous look. "Ya know, it might not be an accident. Maybe it starts workin' 'cause it's reactin' to somethin'."

Suddenly the shard began to glow bright. Ventus and Kasai took a step back and closed their eyes from the light. Suddenly, the three shot into the sky an out of the world.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: yes I know short chapter. but I figured you all needed a break from long chapters. so now enters the king and we see that Vanitas is after Kasai! What to do! oh the terror!**


	8. Radient Garden

**AUTHORS NOTE: back to long chapters folks! enjoy!**

* * *

When the light died away Ventus and Kasai found themselves on their gliders and in their armor. They looked around and saw a world with a pretty castle and gardens. They shrugged their shoulders and flew into the world. The portal opened and they landed on the paved ground. They look around and see an old duck with bifocals carrying a cane and walking around but then they see Mickey. At least that's what they think. They decided to follow him. They climbed up some stairs that led out of the town square and to the market street. Mickey was nowhere to be found. Kasai looked around and saw Mickey running toward a castle. She pointed him out to Ventus and the chase was afoot.

They soon reached the castle doors and there stood two guards. Both very muscular, one had black hair in dreadlocks, the other had short red hair. They stood firm and still. Kasai walked on up but they pointed their weapons at her. She jumped back, "What the heck?"

"The castle is presently closed," the guard with red hair said.

"But we just saw somebody run this way," Ventus said referring to Mickey.

The two guards looked at each other confusion and then back to Ventus, "We are not aware of any visitors today. Now run along home kids before the monsters get you."

The word monster struck Kasai but Ventus ignored it, "I could've sworn it was him."

"Come on Ven, let's keep looking." Ventus began to walk down the stairs when a giant metal unversed fell on the stairs. When it landed it shook the ground and Ventus tumbled backwards. Kasai ran down to him and helped him up.

The guard with red hair ran forward, "They're here!" He had his weapon in hand ready to strike.

Then the black haired guard soon joined beside him, "Radiant Garden shall not fall to you!"

The two guards run past Kasai and Ventus read to attack the unversed but then with keyblades in hand Kasai and Ventus ran past them and after the unversed which fled seeing the keyblade. "Leave it to us!" Ventus yelled as the two ran.

"Stop!" The red haired guard called to them.

"You're only children!" The black haired guard chased after them.

Ventus and Kasai ran around a corner and saw the giant unversed try to attack the duck they saw earlier. "Ach! How dare ye!? Back off, ye fiend!" Just from those few words you could hear the thick Scottish accent. "Ye'll not be gettin' my money!"

"Look out!" Ventus yelled at him.

"Duck!" Kasai yelled out but then realized she probably said the wrong word. But the duck ducked down and at that moment, Ventus and Kasai threw their keyblades at the unversed causing it to flee. The two began to chase after it when they were stopped by the duck.

"Hold on! Wait a moment laddie and lassie." Ventus and Kasai stopped as they watched the unversed escape. Kasai snapped her fingers in frustration but turned to look at the duck. "Don't I even get a chance to repay ye?"

"Oh you don't have to," Ventus said holding up his hand.

"Yeah, we just didn't want anyone hurt," Kasai said.

The two turned to continue to go after the monster when, "Now, just hold yer horses. I dinna mean me fortune. Maybe a wee bit o' gold, or a small token of..."

Ventus looked where the unversed went and Kasai could tell he was getting impatient. "Could ya make it fast?" She asked for him.

"I know! I got just the thing in me hat!" The duck took off his hat and started to rummage through it mumbling to himself. "Come here." He motioned for the two kids. They walked toward him and kneeled down to be eye level with him. Then the duck moved his hat to the side of his bill as if to have a private conversation. "Yer not from this world are ye? You can tell me laddie and lassie."

Ventus and Kasai were shocked, how did he know? They weren't supposed to tell anyone that they were from another world, which could compromise their missions and cause the world to fall out of balance. "Danot worry. Me bill is sealed. Yer secret's safe with me. I'll not be askin' ye any awkward questions. Ye see, 'tis the same with me. I asked a wizard named Merlin to bring me here from another world. After all, adventure is the mother of industry!" It was clear to see this duck was a wealthy business man.

Kasai stood up and clapped her hands together, "Great that all?" She asked impatiently, but Ventus was just as impatient as her.

"Ack! I'm holdin' ye up aren't I? Here," he said handing the two four ticket stubs. "These are life time passes to Disney Town." Ventus took the four tickets and looked at them. He handed one to Kasai as he put the others in his pockets. "Ye'll have buckets o' fun there, or my name is not Scrooge McDuck. There y'are-enough for you two and two grown-ups."

"Thank you," Kasai said and then the two ran off to find the unversed. They ran through town looking at every corner and street. "There!" Kasai pointed out the unversed as it headed down a street. They followed close behind and around a corner.

"Hang it all! Can't I get a moments peace?!" When they rounded the corner they saw a man in a blue robe and cone hat on his head. He had bifocals on as he pushed them up his nose.

As they ran by Ventus called to the man, "Mister, get inside. It's not safe."

The man stood up straight and flattened his robe, "Oh, ordering me about-now that's unsafe. After all, I'm Merlin the Wizard. Oh ho... Another pair of scamps looking to wake the powers inside of them, is that it?"

Kasai stopped in her tracks hearing the name but then Ventus stopped when he heard the last sentence. "How did you know?" Kasai asked the man with the long white beard.

"We wizards have a knack for knowing such things. The book is inside on the table. You may have a gander, if you like." The man laughed a little and walked back to his door.

"What book?" Ventus asked getting curious. But Kasai knew it wouldn't be worth their time.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him along, "Come on, we're losing it!"

They ran through the streets and to an open area where the unversed stopped. Just then two other unversed came in as well. And followed behind those pieces was Aqua and Terra. The two adults stopped when they saw the two teens. "Ven?! Kasai?!" Terra and Aqua said in unison.

"Aqua! Terra!" The two teens said in joy at seeing their friends.

At that moment the three unversed joined together to make one giant metal armored unversed. "We can catch up later!" Kasai said as she summoned her keyblade.

The four friends stood strong and ready to defeat the enemy set before them. Aqua charged in attacking first. She jumped into the arm and attacked at its head. The floating head spun around, causing it to lose focus. That's when Terra charged in. Unlike Aqua he ran to the feet and began to weaken its support. Ventus, wanting to be like Terra, ran beside him and helped to attack the feet. Kasai felt it was best to take out its means of attack. So she would use magic to weaken its arms so it could not hurt them. Slowly, the machine unversed was becoming weak, and that was when the pieces spilt apart and started to attack on their own. The feet stomped around, the arms swung in a frenzy, and the upper body and head spun around attacking anything in its path. Terra and Ventus chased after the feet, trying to avoid the force that went out when the feet stomped down. Aqua continued to fight the head and upper body, which meant Kasai was left with the arms. There were two of them though and only one her, not only that but the other body parts were trying to attack her as well. She looked around for a safe spot where the body and feet didn't go there much. She found a corner in the far right and she began to beat the arms back so she could fight them alone. As she fought she could hear the groans and grunts of her friends getting hurt. As she fought she heard Ventus scream slightly. This startled her; she turned around and saw her friend fall to the ground. She was torn; did she continue attacking or go help him? She left the arms and ran back into the war zone. As she ran in to help him she was hit by the recoil of the feet, and pushed back by the spinning body. Her head began to get light as her vision blurred from the pain she was feeling. But that didn't stop her. She finally reached her fallen friend and gave him a potion that restored his health and healed his wounds. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. She weakly smiled at him as she stumbled back to the arms. Ventus saw she was in pain and weak. He knew Terra could handle himself so he ran to help her with the arms. Kasai continued to fight but was then hit back by the arms. Ventus caught her in his arms, "I gotcha," he said with a big smile. He helped her back up and then went after the arms. She fought alongside him as they helped each other. Soon one of the arms disappeared into a black puff of smoke. Ventus slashed at the other as it disappeared too. Kasai turned around and saw the monster only had one foot left and its head and body. Terra then destroyed the last foot and all that was left was the head and body.

"Terra!" Aqua called out to him as she ran toward the final piece.

"Ven! Now!" Terra yelled as he ran toward it as well.

"Come on Kasai!" Ventus said as he pulled Kasai along.

"Bring it on!" She yelled as her and Aqua attacked first, causing it to become distracted. Then Terra and Ventus jumped into the air and attacked the unversed together. The floating body hit the ground with a loud clank, and then the head fell backwards and hit the ground. The last piece of the unversed vanished in a puff of smoke. Kasai smiled as she high fived Ventus.

"Got him," Terra said with a champion like pose and smile.

"We make a good team," Aqua said as the group walked to the center of the area.

"Sure do!" Ventus said then remembered the Disney passes, "Oh yeah, we got you these." He pulled the Disney town passes from his pocket.

"For what?" Terra asked confused as he took his.

"Life time passes to Disney Town, the guy said," Ventus stopped and said with a small attitude, "He said to bring two adults." His face turned sorrow as he crossed his arms with a slight pout.

"You mean us?" Aqua asked. Her and Terra looked at each other then laughed slightly. But then Aqua's face changed to a grim look, "Listen to me Ven. We need to get you and Kasai home."

But Ventus had other plans, he wanted to stay and help so he said, "It's okay, Aqua. Trust me, that guy in the mask is history. He'll never bad-mouth Terra again," to try and convince her.

Terra gasped and quickly grabbed Ventus' shoulder, "You saw the boy in the mask?"

"Y-yeah," Ventus stuttered feeling the amount of pressure that Terra put on him.

Terra looked away to the left and muttered, "Vanitas." Kasai knew then that Terra had met the boy before too. What did Vanitas want? Terra looked back to Ventus and said forcefully, "Ven, you let Aqua take you and Kasai home."

"No way, we want to help you guys!" Ventus spook up to his old friend. Kasai stayed out of the conversation not really wanting to get yelled at. She knew that if Aqua wanted them home there must have been a good reason.

"You can't. We have a dangerous task ahead of us. I don't want you to get hurt," Terra said sternly to his young friend. Kasai saw that Terra still wanted to protect Ventus, but he wasn't doing it right.

Aqua turned to face him with a frown and asked, "And what is this dangerous task, Terra? It doesn't sound like what the Master told you to do."

Terra snarled and looked down at his feet, "It may be a different route but I'm fighting the darkness."

"I'm not so sure. I've been to the same worlds as you and I've seen what you've done. You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness."

"Listen to yourself Aqua! Terra would never-" Ventus tried to defend him but they ignored him and began to argue.

"You mean you've been spying on me? Is that what he said to do? The Master's orders?" Kasai could hear the venom in his voice when he said the word master. Kasai didn't know what to think. She knew Aqua was a keyblade master now, and she knew that Aqua always looked out for the best interest in all of them. But Terra, he was Ventus and her mentors. How could she turn her back on a friend?

"He was only," Aqua opened her mouth to speak but nothing else came out. She sighed and looked down at the ground.

There was a short silence, "Aqua," Ventus said her name with such sadness in it.

"I get it," Terra said coldly as he turned to leave.

"Terra!" Ventus yelled out starting to go after him.

"JUST STAY PUT!" Terra had never used so much force behind his words before. It startled Ventus and he stayed still. "I'm on my own now, alright?" He then walked off leaving the three friends behind.

"Terra, please! Listen! The Master has no reason to distrust you, really! He was just worried," Aqua tried one last time to get him to stay with the group.

"You're awful Aqua," Ventus said as he looked up at her. Kasai was shocked; she had never heard Ventus insult anybody. His voice it had so much sadness behind it that it was unbearable to Kasai.

Aqua sighed and turned to the two, "So now you know the truth. But the Master loves Terra, and you know that too."

"Where you also "ordered" to take me and Kasai home," now Ventus really had venom in his voice. He was actually getting angry, he rarely got angry and let alone to his friends.

Aqua frowned and nodded, "Only you Ventus. Kasai can stay if she wants. But the master and I knew you wouldn't come back unless she came with you."

Kasai looked to Ventus and she saw the pure sadness beneath those beautiful blue orbs. "Aqua... Now that you're a Keyblade Master, you've let it go to your head. I'm gonna go find Terra." With that the blonde boy ran off.

"Ven!" Kasai called out to him but then stopped with a sigh. She looked up at Aqua who looked like she was about ready to cry. "Aqua, I understand. Terra has been a great friend, but he is doing things that aren't right. I can sense the darkness grow stronger in him."

"I wish Ventus could."

Kasai bit her lip and wondered if she should tell Aqua the truth that she knows about Ventus. "I know Ventus is void of darkness. And that Vanitas is Ven's dark half."

Aqua looked at her quickly, "How do you know?"

"When Ven ran away after we fought Maleficent, I tried to follow him. I ended up in a world that was nothing but desert. There I saw Vanitas. He told me everything, how he was Ven's dark side and all of his dark emotions. Wrath, envy, pride and lust."

"So you know the truth?"

"I just don't know why Vanitas wants Ven so much."

"Me neither. But I know we have to keep Ven away from him, at all cost. Can I trust you that you will protect him?"

"Why me?" She asked, she knew she was weak. Much weaker than any of the fighters.

"Cause you care for him. Don't you?"

Kasai sighed, "Yes. I do. But I don't want him to know. I just want to return home, and I know that if I fall for him, I won't want to leave." She knew Aqua would understand because before she had told Aqua how she got there and what her true intentions where.

Aqua then placed her hands on Kasai's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Keep him safe. Protect him at all cost." Her words, spoke deep and true. She meant every word she spoke. Kasai nodded her head and then Aqua let go of her. "I have to go. Go find Ven and keep him safe." With that Aqua ran away toward the way Terra ran.

Kasai kicked her foot and groaned. She came here to find her light and now she had to protect her best friend. Even though he was a better fighter than her. She shook her head and followed Aqua. She figured it was better to follow Aqua than to just run around hopelessly to find no one. But when she rounded the corner she lost Aqua. Her shoulders slumped down as her eyes narrowed annoyed. She threw her head back and looked at the sky, "Really?" She rolled her eyes then went to the town square and sat on a bench.

She kicked her feet back and forth not knowing what to do. Should she get up and go look for Ventus or just sit here and hope he found her? She rubbed her forehead and then placed her face in her hands. She took a deep breath and then silently cried inside. Now it was her turn for her emotions to conflict. She wanted to return home and see her family, but she wanted Ventus to be her light. She didn't want to be selfish in either way, but either way it went it looked like she won no matter what. But if she went back she would miss Ventus for the rest of her life, but if she stayed she would miss her parents. Now either way she went it looked like she would lose. She bit her lip and groaned loudly. She then threw her head back and laid it on the back of the bench. She watched as the clouds passed by, she would see different shapes and pictures inside the clouds. Just sitting there and thinking calmed her and her thoughts began to adjust to what was right. She felt that protecting Ventus was the best thing she could do right now. And if she is meant to go home she will. She sighed and then looked around the town square. She turned to her left and saw Ventus sitting there. "Ah!" She screamed in shock that someone was there. He jumped at her scream and dropped his wooden keyblade. "Make a sound or something!" She hit him in the side of the arm and shook her head.

"Excuse me! You looked like you were deep in thought and I didn't want to bother you!" He looked around and saw his wooden keyblade a little ways away. There was a red spikey haired boy and a blue haired boy walking by. The red haired boy stopped and went to pick up the wood keyblade.

"This yours?" He asked as he looked to Ventus. Who just nodded his head yes for a response. Kasai could see he was taking this personal. He walked over to return the wooden keyblade when his blue haired friend walked up to him.

"Lea, we don't have time for this," his voice was annoyed and impatient.

"Lighten up, Isa. It'll only take a sec," he handed back the keyblade to Ventus who took is slowly. "You still play with toy swords. That's cute. Now this," he then pulled out two Frisbees with plastic points around it, "this is a weapon." He twirled them around in his hands with a cocky smile. "What do ya think?"

"Not a whole lot," Ventus said not pleased.

"You're just jealous," he put the toys back in his pockets and then looked to the two. "I'm Lea. Got it memorized," he said tapping his pointer finger on his temple. "What's your name."

"I'm Kasai," she said sorrowfully.

"Ventus," was all he said.

"Okay Ventus, let's fight!" He pulled out the "weapons" again and stood in a defensive stance.

"Fight? Why would I want to do that?"

"You scared of losing? Come on!" He was now taunting him trying to get him to fight. Ventus jumped from his seat and held the wooden keyblade tight. He didn't want to use his real keyblade, afraid he might actually hurt the kid. "Hope you're ready." Lea said with a smirk as he charged at him.

The fight lasted for about five minutes and to be honest Kasai didn't pay much attention to it for she didn't care. She looked up and saw Lea fall on his butt panting. "You...had enough? 'Cause I'm willing...call it a draw if you are."

Ventus titled his head to the side but then laughed, "Right." He reached out his hand to help the boy up.

Then Isa walked up and said coldly, "From where I stood, the only thing you drew was a big L on your forehead for "Loser"..."Lame," "Laughable"..." Kasai couldn't help but laugh, his sarcastic humor was quit amusing.

Lea was taken aback by this statement from his friend, "Wha- Isn't this the part where ya...cheer me up or somethin'? "You're just havin' a bad day." or..."That's what you get for pullin' your punches!" Some friend." He crossed his arms and pouted.

"So you want me to lie," he said again with his monotone. Again Kasai couldn't help herself but laugh. This seemed like something she would say.

Lea's mouth dropped open, "Ya see what I gotta put up with? Sure hope you don't have friends like him."

Ventus looked to Kasai and s light smile formed on his face. He knew he had great friends. They all began to laugh with each other.

"Lea, we have to go," Isa said trying to get his friend to moving, as he turned to walk away.

"Already?" Kasai asked as Lea stood up.

"I'll see ya when I see ya. After all, we're friends now. Get it memorized."

"Sure do," Kasai and Ventus said together.

"What is it with you and picking up stray puppies?" Isa said to his friend.

"I want everybody I meet to remember me. Inside people's memories, I can live forever," he said with emotion that was pure joy.

"I know I won't forget you. Believe me, I try all the time."

" See, I'm immortal!" He said victoriously.

"You're obnoxious." The two walked out of sight and left Kasai and Ventus sitting alone. Ventus sat back down beside Kasai and frowned.

Kasai wanted to change his mood and make him happy. She felt Disney Town would be safe so she hit his shoulder and said, "Let's go to Disney Town and have some fun okay?"

He sighed and formed his armor, "Okay."

Kasai frowned and formed her armor. The two jumped on the gliders and flew into the void of the worlds.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: poor Ven. Maybe Kasai will find some way to cheer him up. and hey Disney is the place where dreams come true. **


	9. Disney Town

**AUTHORS NOTE: lets see if Kasai can preform a miracle here.**

* * *

Everything was quiet between the two friends. Kasai could feel that Ventus felt this whole problem was his fault. She didn't know what to say to help her friend out. But she knew he needed something. She saw the world and a smile spread across her face. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the new world.

They landed in the town square and their armor disappeared. They looked around and saw that every building had a bright yellow glow to it, with red accents. The lamp post, mail boxes and anything else on the streets looked goofy and crocked. There were tethers of flags handing from building to building, balloons tied to lamp post, and the smell of home cooked food filled the air. It was like a festival was going on or something. They took one step forward when someone jumped in front of them.

"Tada! Wearin' the mask of peace and hope...comes the fearless defender and hero of this town! It is me," the large figure did a heroic post and yelled out, "Captain Justice!" Getting over the initial shock of someone jumping in front of them and scaring them, the two were now able to get a good look at this mask defender. He was a rather fat and tall…cat? He had pointy ears and a long tail so Kasai figured he was a cat. "Young children! Do my hero-senses detect that you got troubles? Just say the word, and Captain Justice will make all your problems disappear!"

Kasai and Ventus looked at each other with confusion and shock plastered all over their faces. "Wh-who us?"

"I'm just trying to make some friends," Ventus said with a low and sorrow tone. But then he looked back up and shook his head with a fake smile, "Never mind, forget it."

"Don't be intimidated by my magnificence. Go on and spit it out. Then...remember to vote Captain J!" The cat raised one finger up in the air and pointed dramatically.

"Vote?" Ventus asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The cat then became flustered and stuttered trying to think of something to say, "Oh! Well, uh, forget that. How can I help? That's the only reason I'm here."

Kasai got a bad vibe from this guy, he seemed like a politician! Kissing babies looking for votes. But Ventus always saw the bright side of people so he took the cat up on his offer. "Tell me about your town. Everything's so festive. Is it always like this?"

The cat slouched down with an unpleased look on his face, "Really that's it? Nottin' else?" He shook his head then stood up to answer the question set before him. "Well, the festivities are on account of the Dream Festival-which is why I've made sure there's carnival stuff all over town." He made sure? Kasai raised an eyebrow looking at the "hero" cat.

Ventus' eyes seemed to start lighting up again, "Really? Like what?" He seemed eager to go and visit the celebration.

The cat raised up his pointer finger and shook it from side to side, "ho, you gotta see it for yourself. Wouldn't be much of a dream if I just told ya."

Ventus nodded his head, "Right. Thanks."

"And kid, don't you go forgettin'...Captain Justice is the one who solved all your problems. That would be Justice with a J," the large cat then ran off leaving Ventus with a 'what just happened' expression.

"Uh, sure. I got it, Captain Justice," he smiled his goofy grin and chuckled to himself.

Kasai smiled hearing him chuckle. Maybe it was a good idea to bring him to this world. It seemed like a fun filled world, full of smiles and well dreams. Kasai blushed but then grabbed his hand and held it tight with a smile. She looked at him and smiled like a little kid in a candy store. His eyes widen at the sudden move but then he held her hand back with a smile as well. She pulled him to the side walk as they walked around the town looking at the festivities. They saw a small booth and there stood 3 little ducks and a mouse in royal garments. It looked like Mickey from a distance but when you walked closer you could see it was a girl.

"Aw phooey! This stinks! Now we can't open the ice cream shop!" The little duck in the red shirt yelled out in frustration.

"Trouble!" Just then Captain Justice ran past the two and toward the scene. "Rescue is on the way!"

Kasai looked to Ventus, "Wanna go check it out?" He nodded his head and said nothing at all. The two walked down the street to the small booth.

Captain Justice took notice of the two and smiled, "Well, if it ain't the last two kids Captain Justice saved. 'Fraid you'll have to get in line. I'm working on another catastrophe here for these fellas-Huey," he pointed to the duck in red, "Dewey," the duck in blue, "and Louie," the duck in green, "my good friends."

The girl mouse then spoke to Captain Justice directly, "Now I'd hardly call it a catastrophe." She crossed her arms and gave the cat and approving look.

Then Huey spoke up, "Yeah, all we were tryin' to do was make our own special recipe ice cream."

"And we had a little trouble," Dewey said following Huey.

"Come on, it's not really that big a deal," Louie said waving his hand to the front.

Kasai was rather shocked, they all sounded the exact same, they must have been brothers or something. "I'm 100% positive you're the victims of sabotage!" Captain Justice said as he tried to act sinister when he said sabotage. Kasai frowned and thought maybe he caused the damage just so he could look good.

But when Dewey spoke up that blew her cause out of the water, "Not even close! Quit makin' stuff up."

"It's just the ice cream machine," Louie spoke up again.

"Unca Scrooge left it for us...but we can't figure out how it works 'cause it's so complicated," Huey frowned as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Dewey then turned to the girl mouse and sighed, "Aw, we're sorry, Queen Minnie. We wanted you to be the first to try our special recipe ice cream."

Queen? So she ruled over this kingdom. Wait, who was the king and where was he? "Oh boys, it was very sweet of you to think of me." She seemed like the queen who cared more about her subjects than herself.

"Say no more. Leave it to me-one bowl of ice cream comin' right up!" At that moment Captain Justice pushed the three ducklings out of the way and grabbed the handles of the machine.

"You're just gonna make a mess. Leave it alone, Pete!" Huey yelled to the large cat. Wait he called him Pete, but wasn't his name captain justice?

"That's Captain Justice!" the cat yelled as he turned on the machine. Lights lit up on it and it began to shake. Suddenly ice cream splattered everywhere, all over the stag in front of him. He quickly turned the machine off and then began to fluster at what to do next. "This machine is busted. It just needs a good poundin'..." He began to hit and smack the machine repeatedly.

"It does not!" It was clear the queen was starting to get angered at the tone of her voice.

"Hey, do you think I could give it a shot?" Kasai looked over at her friend who just now spoke up.

"No, if Captain Justice can't fix it, there ain't nothin' you can do, kid." The large cat continued to beat the red machine as he spoke.

Ventus shrugged his shoulders and smiled slightly, "Maybe not, but there's no harm in trying."

"Yeah! And better you than him," Huey jumped down from the stage and walked over to Ventus. He held out a small slip of paper in his hand and handed it to Ventus. "Here ya go. These are the directions for the machine."

Ventus took the paper and read over the directions. "Looks complicated." Kasai said as she read the directions as well.

"Well they said it would be," Ventus folded up the directions and put them in his pocket.

He walked over to the machine and turned it on, the lights lit up and it began to shake. But no ice cream splattered everywhere. The machine stopped shaking and he sat in the chair between the key large keyboards. Huey, Dewey, and Louie went on stage and held ice cream cones in their hands. Music began to play and the three ducks were clap at different times in rhythm. What Ventus had to do was match the rhythm and shoot ice cream scoops at the ducks so they could catch them on the cones. The music that was playing was a super cheerful tone that she would know from anywhere. She narrowed her eyes and covered her ears to try and deflect the tune. "Anything but that," she grumbled to herself as it's a small world played. At times the ducks would just stomp their feet and that was when Ventus had to spray ice cream in a frenzy to rack up score. The song ended and the ice cream towered at a remarkable 5 meters and 31 centimeters. Ventus sat in the chair with a big smile on his face, and that made Kasai light up inside seeing his cheerful glow.

The three ducklings then got a small bowl for the queen and handed her the ice cream. "Mmm, how yummy. What a wonderful treat! I don't think I've ever had such delicious ice cream. Thank you-uh, oh, oh dear..." She realized at that moment she didn't know Ventus' name.

"Oh, Ventus. Just Ven is fine though," he said. He actually introduced himself like he normally does. Kasai knew it was a good idea to bring him to this world.

"Well, thank you, Ventus."

"Way to go Ven!" Huey and Kasai said at the same time. Kasai patted his back as he smiled goofy again.

Louie walked up to machine and smacked himself in the forehead, "I see… we had to push this thingamagig the other way."

Dewey then jumped up, "Hey, I just got an idea! We could let our customers make up their own favorite flavors of ice cream!"

But Captain Justice wouldn't hear of it, "Not with that machine! Well... The kid mighta got it to work this one time. But junk like that needs to get junked!" He began to walk over to the machine to pick it up but was stopped by Minnie.

"Don't you dare, Pete!" She yelled as the three ducklings, Ventus and Kasai stood beside her ready to stop him if he touched the machine.

Captain Justice saw he was outnumbered and grumbled, "Fine. But Captain Justice will return!" With that the large cat ran off down the street and out of sight.

Kasai turned to the queen, "About "Captain Justice", you said his name was Pete?" Kasai knew something was up with this joker but she wanted to know the whole story.

Before the queen could answer though Huey spoke up, "Yeah, he's the biggest troublemaker in town!"

"I bet he's just callin' himself Captain Justice 'cause he wants to win the Million Dreams Award," Dewey said.

Kasai smiled and nodded to herself, she knew there was some reason he was acting all goody-goody. "What's the million dreams award?" Ventus asked the queen.

"That's one of the Dream Festival events. Everyone votes for who they think is the town's most exemplary citizen," the mouse explained.

"That's why he said vote!" Kasai snapped her fingers, happy to know she was right.

"And if ya win the award, ya get a really cool prize!" Louie said with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, it's just a small token, nothing elaborate. The event is supposed to help us appreciate how much we all look out for each other every day. That's the spirit of the award," the queen then continued to explain.

"Well that in itself sounds nice enough," Ventus said with a small smile. It seemed to brighten his heart hearing how people looked out for each other.

"Pete just wants to get his grubby hands on the prize," Huey said with spite in his voice. Kasai could tell Pete was not the most beloved citizen in town but she wouldn't think everyone hated the poor guy.

"And he knows that nobody's gonna vote for him if he puts his own name on the ballot!" Dewey said as he stomped his feet.

"But nobody's fooled," Louie chimed in as he looked to Kasai.

Ventus smiled as he looked to the sky, "Wish somebody was looking out for me." He sighed as he closed his eyes. Kasai sighed to herself as she put her hands on her hips. She grumbled then grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the side. He gasped as she yanked his arm and dragged him into an alley. "What's the deal Kasai?"

She looked at him with a look that was like, if you don't get your crap together I'm going to kill you. "Look Ven, I know Aqua and Terra are fighting. But you gotta let it go!"

"I can't Kasai. I feel like it's my fault. For not being there for them. I feel like they need me."

"Ven, we do need you. And you have been there for them. Just caring for them is enough for them to know that you have been there for them." Ventus just sighed and looked down at the ground. She lifted his chin up and looked into his eyes, "Ven, I'm looking out for you. You're my best friend, and I won't ever leave your side." A smile slowly spread across his face as he looked into her eyes.

"And I'm looking out for you too Kasai." He said in a low loving voice. The two stood there and looked at each other for a moment, just looking into the others eyes. Kasai licked her lips and Ventus gulped. Both took a deep breath and began to lean in close. Ventus placed a hand on her hip as she put her hands on his shoulders. They went closer as their eyes began to close. Their lips began to pouch out both longing for the kiss. Kasai felt her heart race inside her chest; she had never kissed anyone before. Ventus felt the same as he held her tight. Inch by inch they closed in; finally here they were less than an inch away from the other.

Then a voice came on over the town speakers, "Would everyone please report to the stage for the presentation of the million dreams award." Kasai and Ventus jumped back from each other and blushed wildly. She cleared her throat and rubbed her arm.

"Uh, I think we should go. You might win the award," Kasai said to Ventus.

"Uh yeah, sure." He then walked out of the alley and back to the town square.

The two stood among the crowd which consisted of a horse, two chipmunks and the three ducklings. Pete or Captain Justice stood in the back of the area in the gazebo. Everyone was talking about who they thought would win the award. Kasai stood beside Ventus who looked at the stage and wouldn't even look at her. Kasai groaned in her head as she called herself stupid for not kissing him anyway. She shook her head, it was too late now.

Kasai looked up and saw Queen Minnie and a girl duck in a purple dress walk to the front of the stage. "Hello everyone and thank you for waiting. Now, it's time to begin the main event of our Dream Festival—the Million Dreams Award presentation." The crowd cheered except for Pete who mumbled something to himself. "Oh, how very exciting! This year we have multiple winners. The Million Dream Award goes to... Ventus, Aqua, and Terra. All three of you!"

Kasai smiled and punched her friend in the arm, "See I told you, you would win!"

Ventus was smiling from ear to ear, not that he won but that Terra and Aqua had been her earlier. "When were Aqua and Terra here?"

Kasai shrugged her shoulders then "Captain Justice" pushed the two out of the way and toward the stage. Anyone could tell he was furious that he hadn't won. "Whaddaya mean!? There's gotta be a mistake. Everybody voted for Captain Justice. I made sure! Now, go on, tell her!" Nobody said anything; you couldn't even hear a cricket chirp. No one even coughed that's how bad it was. "Better try the other one..." then he ran off stage and in a second he ran back on in a black and dark purple outfit with a CD on his belt. "The rogue racer, Captain Dark!" Now everyone turned their back to the stag not wanting anything to do with him.

"Pete, we counted the votes very carefully. Ventus, Aqua, and Terra won. Oh, Pete, I think you tried to do something good, but you were doing it for the wrong reasons, and you went about it the wrong way. Still, a couple of citizens must have thought you had goodness in you, because you actually got a few votes. They knew you were looking out for them," the queen said with care in her voice. But you could see as Pete was shaking in anger. He really wanted that prize.

"Big whoop! I don't need their lousy votes. Just cough up my prize!" He reached toward the queen and now Kasai could see why everyone hated him. He really only cared for himself.

"Pete! They voted for you because they believe in you and care about you. How could you look down on that? I've tried to forgive a lot of things you've done, but this is too much. Now you've finally crossed the line."

"Like that matters to me. Besides, what are YOU gonna do about it," he acted as if she had no power at all.

"Ha! I'm going to let you cool off for a while. Guards!"

Just then from the east 6 walking broom sticks walked to the stage and surrounded Pete. "Hey what the?" Then the brooms picked him up as he struggled to get out of their grasp.

"Now, shall we continue the ceremony? Would the three winners, Ventus, Aqua, and Terra, please come up and join me on the stage?" Kasai then pushed her shy friend on the stage for he didn't feel like he deserved the award. "Oh dear, it looks like our other two winners couldn't make it here to be with us today." Kasai saw that he said something to himself and she could see the disappointment in his eyes. "Perhaps you would accept the award on their behalf. After all, you've been so kind to so many here at the Dream Festival. So now, I hereby present the Million Dreams Award...as a token of how much you matter to us. Congratulations!" Everyone began to cheer as he thanked the crowd for voting for him. Even though Terra and Aqua weren't here he was still happy to be recognized by the people. "And as an extra treat, we've created something special-an ice cream flavor just for you. Double Crunch ice cream!" She handed him a bowl of pink ice cream with two circles on top; which made it look like ears, it was surrounded by berries and fruits of different kinds, and there were two chocolate keyblades sticking out from the side.

"What's it taste like?" Kasai shouted from the crowd. And with that Ventus stuck his whole mouth in the ice cream; he didn't even borrow with a spoon. Kasai laughed at the childish nature of her friend.

"What do you think?" The queen asked him as he swallowed the ice cream.

You could see the sheer pleasure he had on his face as she swallowed the ice cream, "It's great!" He said as he took another bite of it.

"We're all very glad you enjoy it!" Queen Minnie said as Ventus walked down the stairs.

The two walked away from the stag and to where they entered the world. "Want a bite?" Ventus offered as he pushed the ice cream towards Kasai.

She rejected his offer with a smile, "No thanks, not a big fan of strawberry ice cream."

He then pulled the ears off and the two keyblades out, "Then here, have the chocolate then." She smiled and gladly took the chocolate pieces as she ate them. Ventus quickly finished up the ice cream and laid the pink bowl down.

"So what did the small token of appreciation look like?" Kasai said as she wiped the chocolate off her mouth.

"That was all she gave me."

Kasai looked at him in confusion, "Then I wonder why they call it the million dreams award."

"Maybe because you done good deeds, your dreams will come true."

"That seems like a good explanation," Kasai then looked at Ventus, "So what's the first dream you want granted? To become a keyblade master?" As she asked this her armor formed over her and her keyblade turned into the glider.

Ventus shook his head with a smile, "For you to return home happy." His armor formed as he jumped on his glider as well. Behind the mask Kasai was blushing and smiling and she was thankful he couldn't see her face. The two flew into the portal and to the lanes between. Kasai was really starting to have feelings for Ventus, which was dangerous. She wanted to return home but if she loved him she would do anything to save him. She promised herself and Aqua she would protect Ventus, and she knew that if it meant dying, she would protect him. She loved him.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: well he was back to being his fun loving self. This is the second time they have almost kissed and got denied. Man will these two ever get together?**


	10. Olympus Coliseum

**AUTHORS NOTE: Let the games begin! **

* * *

The two friends flew to the next world and landed in front of what looked like a Greek style coliseum. Kasai looked around and there were small stone buildings with old fashioned columns everywhere. Was this a new world or did they accidently travel back in time? Ventus and Kasai walked up toward the coliseum when what looked like a half man half goat ran passed them. "What was that?" Kasai asked, she had never seen a creature like that before in real life. But she recognized that it was a satyr; which was a mythological creature in Greek mythology.

"Oy, that kids relentless," he said as he ran toward a wall trying to catch his breath.

"Maybe he needs help," Kasai said not sure how to react.

The two approached the satyr as he held onto the wall, "Hey, whatcha doin' there?" Ventus asked, and when he did the satyr jumped up in the air and started to yell at Kasai and Ventus.

"I told ya, I'm booked solid. N-O spells forget it!"

"Uhh," Ventus titled his head to the side confused.

"No it doesn't," Kasai said with a smile.

The satyr realized that he was talking to different people, "And who in Halicarnassus are you? Can't you see I'm busy?" Kasai looked around and he looked like he wasn't doing anything.

Suddenly a boy in a white toga with auburn hair ran down the coliseum steps and toward the satyr. "Hey, Phil! I'm all signed up! Phil!" So the satyr's name was Phil.

Phil waved his hands as if to try and shush the excited kid, "All right, Herc, I hear ya! Now would ya keep it down already."

"Aha!" A voice said from behind them. Kasai turned around and saw a small solider, probably an older teen ran toward them. He wore a blue top, black pants, and had a metal helmet over his face.

Phil groaned and shook his head. He turned back to the boy and shook his fist, "Beautiful... You happy now? You blew my cover!"

The solider boy ran up to Phil and stopped to look down at him, "Okay, 'fess up. I asked around, and everybody says you're the guy. The trainer of heroes!"

"True heroes!" The other boy said flexing what little muscles he had.

Ventus and Kasai were shocked, how could you teach someone to be a true hero. From what they were taught it came from the heart. "Really? You can teach that?" Ventus asked the bumbling satyr.

"'Course he can. C'mon, Phil, please. I really wanna be a hero," the boy solider said, almost pleading to the satyr.

"Look, we've been through this... I got two words for you-student-teacher ratio!"

Ventus started to count on his fingers, counting the words aloud, "One, two. Uhh?"

"I'm pretty sure that's three," Kasai said with a smile.

Phil ignored her and continued to talk to the solider, "I already got my hands full with this one," he gestured to the boy behind him, "C'mon, Herc." The two began to walk to the coliseum but the solider followed, continuing to plead and beg. As they walked a group of unversed appeared in front of them.

"Unversed!" Ventus and Kasai said as they summoned their keyblades ready for battle.

"Monsters, huh... Hey Phil! Watch this! I'll show ya what I'm made of," the solider without thought ran to the horde of unversed trying to prove himself worthy.

"I'll fight too," Herc said as he ran in as well.

"Why don't the citizens ever leave the fighting to us?" Kasai asked as she and Ventus charged in.

The fight seemed easier with people helping you fight. The solider boy had killed two unversed by the time it was said and done, of course Ventus and Kasai killed the most. Kasai looked up and saw Herc loose his balance but then punch one of the unversed as it disappeared.

Phil smiled to himself seeing he had real fighters on his hooves here. But which one to choose was the problem. "Okay... Change of plans. The Games are comin' up. So, I'm gonna watch both of your matches...then I'll decide which of you rookies I wanna train."

"Sweet! Thank you, thank you! I'm gonna go sign up right now," the boy then ran toward the coliseum with great joy in his stride.

Ventus looked to Kasai with a smile, "The Games, huh? Sounds fun!"

"Sure does! Let's go sign up!" The two started to run to the coliseum when they were stopped by Phil.

"Sorry kids, Captain Eager there just took the last spot."

Kasai looked at Ventus who seemed slightly disappointed. Did he want Phil to train him to be a true hero? Kasai on the other hand felt it was no big deal. She felt that true heroism came from the heart anyway.

"I don't understand! Phil, I thought you were my trainer!" Kasai looked to Herc who was now worried of losing his trainer.

"You wanna be a true hero, Herc? Then you're gonna hafta go out there and show me that everything I've taught you so far is gonna pay off." With that Phil walked off leaving the three kids behind.

Herc looked down at the ground sad, "But Phil…" He sighed as he kicked some of the dust with his foot.

The satyr stopped, turned around and said, "Oh...and no more trainin' sessions for a while. Wouldn't be fair if I helped you and not him," then continued to walk off leaving the poor boy by himself.

Ventus and Kasai walked over to him, "Hey, cheer up! So you gotta fight a couple of matches, no big deal." Ventus was trying to cheer him up but nothing helped. "I'm Ventus."

"And I'm Kasai. Want us to help you train?" She placed her hands on her hips and smiled.

The young boy perked up and looked at the two, "You'd really do that for me?" Ventus and Kasai nodded in approval to the young boy, "Thanks, Ventus and Kasai. I'm Hercules. Herc for short."

"Just call me Ven."

"I'll stick with Kasai," she said with a giggle, "And don't worry you're gonna do fine."

The three shook hands and Herc started to walk off to the coliseum, "Thanks. I'm gonna head over to the Coliseum and warm up. Meet me in the vestibule, okay?"

"Sure thing!" Ventus and Kasai called out to him as he ran off.

Kasai looked over to Ventus and she felt it was time to confront him, "Do you want Phil to train you to be a true hero?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "It would be nice to be a true hero. But I'm not sure where you would even start."

"Star with what you feel is right. If you follow your heart you can never go wrong." She began to walk to the coliseum leaving Ventus behind in town.

Ventus looked down at his feet then watched her walk off. "If I follow my heart, you won't be able to return to your world. I love you too much to let that happen to you." He said these words to himself too afraid to say them to her.

About an hour later the three fighters were smashing urns in the coliseum, practicing their fighting techniques. Kasai felt this didn't help much because urns didn't fight back. She stopped for a moment and looked up in the stands. There she saw Phil, but when she saw him, he stood up and exited the coliseum. Herc was enjoying this exercise he felt that breaking the urns gave him strength. Kasai kept her thoughts to herself and let the boy enjoy the feeling of being strong.

After practice, Herc, Ventus and Kasai walked out into the vestibule to rest. Ventus and Kasai both felt it was time to start some digging on figuring out why Herc wanted to be a hero and who he was. "You want to become a true hero, huh?" Ventus asked the first question.

Herc stopped and turned around with a smile, "More than anything! See, my father is Zeus, the king of the gods up on Olympus."

Kasai and Ventus' eyes both widen with shock, "Herc, you're a god?!" Kasai asked as she shook her head. She couldn't believe a puny guy like this was a god.

"No, no. I'm mortal. When I was a baby, somebody stole me from my parents, and...figured out how to take away my godhood," that explained why he was so puny, yet so strong.

"And this true hero thing?" Ventus kept trying to get information out of him.

"It's the only way I can become a god again. If I become a true hero, I can rejoin my father and go back to Olympus." Kasai frowned, she could relate to Herc. He wanted to return home just as much as she did. And becoming a true hero was the only way for both of them to make it back. Ventus looked to Kasai and knew that she felt the same way. But he knew he could help her, or he would die trying.

"Wow... I guess you really got your work cut out for you!"

"But what about you? How come you're here?" Now it was Herc's turn to do some digging.

"I'm...I'm just trying to make some friends," Ventus said with a small smile.

Herc then smiled and slapped him on the shoulder, "Well, hey! You've done that already."

"What do you mean?" Again Ventus was showing how much of a naïve child he really was.

"C'mon, we're friends, aren't we?"

This brought a big smile of the blonde's face, "You bet Herc!"

Herc then turned to face Kasai, "So why are you here?"

She was going to answer his question but was stopped when she heard the stone door behind pushed open. She looked back and saw the solider walk in from town. Then they heard the taps of hooves against stone, she looked and Phil entered from the coliseum. He stood before the two boys as they listened intently. "All right, you bunch of rookies. It's time we go over the rules of the Games, so listen up. All the matches are divided into two brackets-one for the East and one for the West. The winners from each bracket go head-to-head in the championship match. Now, I signed you two up up for the West...'cause they already got a heavy-hittin' contender cleanin' up over there in the East bracket. And if you wanna beat him, you're gonna hafta hustle in there. Now move those sandals."

Then the three walked into the coliseum together. Ventus looked to Kasai, "Heavy hitting contender?"

"Ven! Kasai! Come on!" They heard Herc call from inside the coliseum. The two walked into the coliseum and sat on the stands watching Herc and Zack fight. The two fought furiously. They knew losing wasn't an option and they would do anything to win. When it came down to it both had moved on to the semi-finals. It was break time and Herc was talking to Phil. Ventus and Kasai stood up from the seats and walked down to talk to them.

"Guess ya made it," Kasai said to the excited boy.

"Yeah and it's all thanks to you guys," Herc said with a large smile.

"Good! The other kid'll be happy to hear that," Phil said crossing his arms. He was really about to dump Herc for the other kid.

Herc jumped around and said beggingly to Phil, "No! I need you most of all, Phil! How else am I gonna become a hero?"

Phil turned his back to Herc, "Hmph! 'Bout time ya got it!"

Phil walked away and the solider walked up to them, "Whoever wins, no hard feelings." He offered his hand out to Herc who gladly accepted it with a warm shake.

"Course not. Holdin' a grudge wouldn't be very heroic."

The solider chuckled underneath his helmet, "Hey, just making sure. You're not a hero yet."

Herc laughed with the boy, "True."

"Better get back to the stands," Kasai said. She and Ventus ran back up to their seats and the match began. Herc charges at the soldier and tries to hit him, but the soldier jumps back. The soldier then jumps toward Herc to attack him, but he dodges as well. Things looked like they were neck and neck with the two boys.

"Man this is really close," Ventus said on the edge of his seat.

Suddenly Phil ran in from town, "Hey! We got trouble! There's monsters loose in town and if they gate-crash the Games, you can forget about the match."

"Real monsters?" Herc and the solider stopped their fighting and looked at Phil.

"We have to stop them," the solider said. But at that moment they realized that if either one of them left they forfeited the match and the other would win.

"Leave the monsters to us!" Kasai said as she and Ventus ran out of the coliseum and to town.

Once there they saw a whole horde of Unversed heading to the coliseum. Ventus and Kasai both held their keyblades tight in their hands as they stood strong ready to battle. "You won't get past us!" Ventus said but then looked to his right and saw Herc standing there ready to fight as well.

"Herc! What about your match?" Kasai said knowing that since he left he lost and that meant the solider won.

"Forget the match. No way I could let my friend fight alone. 'Cause I'm a hero! I mean, ya know...I'm gonna be one. Come on, let's finish this together!"

Ventus and Kasai both smiled, Herc was really acting like a hero now. They charged into the horde of unversed and began to slay them on sight. The three heroes really made a great team when they fought together. They looked out for each other and their weaknesses were complimented by the others strength. Because of this the unversed were quickly defeated with ease. Kasai stood up and wiped the sweat off her forehead as the three friends walked to the center of town each smiling wildly. But then Ventus and Kasai both felt bad, they knew Herc had lost the match and that meant his trainer as well.

"Sorry that we made you lose that match, Herc," Ventus apologized to their friend.

Herc shook his head and held up his hand, "Aw, come on, you don't have to apologize. It was totally my decision."

Kasai looked back and saw an unversed about to attack Ventus. "Look out!" She yelled to Ventus but then the solider came by and killed the monster.

"You didn't save any for me," the solider then walked up to the three friends.

"Hey, you're here," Herc said with a small smile.

"Hey, I've set my sights on being a hero, too. I just don't run as fast, that's all," Kasai felt that wasn't entirely the case. But then something hit her, if they both ran away from the match, then who won?

"So you both threw the match? Who won, then?" Apparently Ventus felt the exact same way.

Herc and the solider looked at each other but then Herc sighed, "I left first, so it's not me."

"Yeah, but I was only seconds behind you," the solider said trying to cheer him up.

"Still," Herc was cheering up, he knew he lost and that meant he lost Phil.

"Hey! I never said I'd coach the winner," they all looked back and saw Phil walking down the stairs to the town, "All I said was I'd see the match, then decide. Look, bein' a hero takes more than just muscle. Ya gotta have heart and care about people. And sure, you both get high marks for that. But this time, only one of you cared fast enough-and that makes all the difference."

Kasai and Ventus both smiled as they looked at Herc, "Then that means..."

"Herc, you get to train with Phil!" Kasai finished Ventus' sentence.

The solider then snapped his fingers in frustration, "Oh man, I was this close!" He groaned but then perked up instantly, "Well, that's life. I never really introduced myself." Kasai watched as he took off his helmet. Underneath was a boy with jet black hair. "The name's Zack." He then walked over to Herc and reached out his hand to him. "Congratulations, Herc."

Herc took his hand again and shook it softly, "Thanks, Zack."

"Yeah well, we'll see if you're still thankin' him when I'm through with ya. You got a long road ahead of ya, champ," Phil said to Herc. Who smiled from ear to ear when he heard Phil call him champ.

"Hey-don't count me out. I've still got plenty of big dreams to go with my lousy luck!" Zack said as he began to do some squats. The two boys began to laugh as Ventus and Kasai walked over to Phil.

Kasai looked at the small satyr with her hands on her hips, and she had a smug look on her face. Ventus on the other just looked at Phil with a smile. "Okay, be honest... You weren't really gonna stop training Herc, were you?" Ventus said for he and Kasai knew the truth all along.

The satyr smiled and shook his head, "Of course not. I know that kid's gonna go the distance. But he was stuck in a rut. He just needed a little incentive. Its Ventus and Kasai, right? Well, thanks to you two, Herc here has really shaped up. I owe ya."

Kasai and Ventus shook their heads, "Nah, I'm glad. I made a really good friend. Somebody to share a laugh with. Like Terra and Aqua... We'll patch things up." Now seeing these knew things Ventus had that glow around him again. That hopeful glow that everything would be okay.

"Come on Ven. We better get going," Kasai said as the two began to walk off.

"You're leaving?" Herc asked he ran to the two.

"Yeah, our journey's not over yet," Ventus said to him.

"But you'll visit, right?"

"We will stop by once you're a true hero!" Kasai said pointing her finger at him playfully.

Zack walked up and stood beside Herc, he wrapped his arm around his shoulders and said with a smile, "Stop by once me and him are both heroes!"

"Oh so you mean never come back," Ventus asked with a smile. Kasai's heart soared, her Ventus was finally back. He was finally joking around again and being his fun loving self.

"Hey watch it!" Zack said as the four friends all laughed together.

"See ya around guys," Kasai said as her and Ventus walked down a street and out of sight. "See what did I tell ya?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at her with an eye brow raised.

"Herc followed his heart when he came to help us. And Phil said that was what made all the difference. Like I said, follow your heart and you can never go wrong." She put her armor on and hopped on her glider as the portal formed.

"I guess you're right," Ventus said as he did the same. Kasai flew through the portal and Ventus sighed, "_I just wish I could tell you how I feel But my heart says to help you get home. And that's what I will do."_ He thought to himself and then flew in after her, following her to the next world. Of course he would follow her anywhere. As long as he was with her, he was truly happy.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: then tell her man! Tell her you love her!**


	11. Deep Space

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ventus and Kasai both know they love each other but will it ever come out!**

* * *

The two rode side by side looking around for the next world. There seemed to be nothing but swirling darkness right now. "I wonder where Terra and Aqua are?" Ventus asked Kasai.

"Not sure, but we will find them. Don't you worry Ven." At that moment a giant squid like unversed flew in between the two causing them to loose balance on their gliders. "The heck was that?!"

It flew in front of them then made a sharp U-turn to where they could see it. "An unversed!" Ventus said as he regained his balanced. It came flying back again this time much closer, almost knocking the two off their gliders.

"Try that again and see what happens!" Kasai yelled as the two chased after the unversed. With their gliders they charged at the unversed trying to weaken it. Each one attacked a different side, but with it's to flaps on its side it was able to attack back. Their grunts of pain didn't stop them though. They continued to charge and barrel roll into the giant unversed. Then, being the cowards they are, the unversed flew away to what looked like a giant ship. "Trying to catch a ride huh?! We'll see about that!" The two followed the unversed onto the ship where it stowed away and hid from them.

They two landed in a long hallway full of futuristic machines and designs. They walked toward the door which led to a room with a circle indent in the middle. They looked up and above the circle was a machine with what look like a laser. Suddenly they heard giant footsteps coming from behind. With each step the ground seemed to shake. They turned around and saw a giant whale like alien behind them holding what seemed to be a blaster weapon in his hand. "So you're the intruder? Identify yourselves!"

"My name is Ventus, and this is Kasai," she waved at the alien sheepishly. "The monster I was chasing boarded your ship."

"Nice try, if there was another intruder aboard, we'd have detected it." It was then known that there was no convincing him. That was until the ship began to shake and another alarm went off.

A voice which was filled with horror was projected over the intercom, "Intruder in the machinery bay! We lost control of the engines! I-it's some kind of monster!"

"Now you tell me!" The large whale alien shouted to the intercom. "Stay right there! I have lots of unpleasant questions to ask you." Then he runs out leaving Ventus and Kasai alone.

"This is our fault! We have to do something!" Ventus said to Kasai as the two ran toward the door. But were stopped by a small blue alien in an orange jumpsuit had four arms, two legs, antennas and quills down its back. It jumped in front of the door blocking their path. The small creature looked up at the two with a slight smile.

"Ven…? Terra…? Ka-si…? Ah-koo-wah…?"

Ventus bent down as he rested his hands on his knees to get a better look at the alien, "What? You know Terra and Aqua?"

The little alien turned around and grabbed something from his pocket. It looked like a wayfinder made out of alien machinery. "Fren..Circle."

"Ven, that's a wayfinder," Kasai said pointing at the little trinket. The little alien nodded his head a little, and was smiling until the ship shook again. They all lost their balance slightly as the little alien looked around scared and yet curious at the same time.

The voice came back over the intercom again giving more information, "The engines are under too much stress. We're risking an explosion!"

"What are we doing?! There's no time!" Ventus said as he ran for the door. Kasai looked as the little alien crawled behind Ventus wanting to help. Ventus stopped hearing the tapping of the claws and turned to the little alien. Kasai stood beside him and petted the aliens head. "No! You need to stay here. It's too dangerous." Kasai patted the alien on the head as the two ran out of the door leaving the small alien behind.

The two ran down the halls, making their way to the engine room when the barriers began to shut. Kasai quickly ran sliding underneath one of the doors and Ventus did the same. When they stood up they looked around and saw unversed standing there blocking their path. "Looks like we will have to kill them in order to move on!" Kasai and Ventus held their keyblades tight in their hands and charged in fighting their way from door to door. With each group of unversed destroyed the doors would open up. Hacking their way through their finally made it to the engine room. They ran in and saw the giant unversed flying around the blue tube which they figured was the engine.

Kasai pointed at the unversed, "End of the line!" Just then a blast was heard and the little alien that they left landed beside them in a fighting stance.

"Hey! You shouldn't be here!" Ventus scolded the little alien. He seemed like he actually cared for the creature and would do anything to protect it. The alien growled some strange language unknown to them. "What is it?" The alien yelled the strange language again and Ventus and Kasai didn't have time to decrypt it.

The unversed flew into the air and high above the ground. Kasai looked around and saw stairs to the second level. She pointed it out to Ventus and they climbed up them to reach the unversed. Ventus went straight to attacking but Kasai saw that if she jumped after it she would fall back down to the ground. And to be honest, she had a fear of falling and heights. So she used her magic to attack the creature. Ventus kept running back up after falling to only jump and attack again. The little alien would use a blaster as he shot at it from a distance. Once it was weakened it flew back down to the ground. This time Kasai ran down the stairs and attacked it alongside Ventus. By now the unversed was tired of holding back. With its flaps it conjured up some lightning as it shocked the two fighters. Kasai wobbled a little in shock then she shook her head fighting back the pain. She and Ventus charged after it again only for it to go back to the second floor. "Oh come on!" Kasai yelled as she climbed the stairs yet again. This fight was starting to get monotonous. Ventus jumped off the platform again to swing his keyblade down on the creature. With that the creature disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kasai high fived Ventus down back on the first floor.

But the little alien continued to growl that strange language. He wouldn't stop. "It's over calm down!" Ventus said kind of annoyed with the alien. Kasai walked over to the alien and bent down to try and clam him. But when she did the little alien reached back and scratched her, knocking her on her butt. "Hey! What's the big idea?" Ventus yelled as he went over to Kasai and helped her up. The alien took a deep breath, calming down then he let out a sigh.

"What's gotten into you?" Kasai asked as she walked back over to the small alien. The alien turned around, holding the broken pieces of his wayfinder in his claws. You could see the despair that was in the little creatures eyes. It muttered the language again, but this time he had a sad tone. "I see. Your wayfinder broke. But don't worry," the alien looked up at her in surprise, "Friendship is more than just an object."

"Fren-ship…circle?" Kasai nodded with a smile as she petted the small alien.

"Hmph, don't let the little mimic fool you," they turned around and saw the whale alien walk in again. "You saw for yourself what kind of monster that thing is. All it knows how to do is hurt and destroy."

"Monster? He helped us stop that monster!" Ventus yelled in the aliens defense.

"You must have triggered some sort of mutation...hidden in the little freak's genetic coding."

"He's not a freak!" Kasai yelled at the whale alien, holding the little blue alien in her arms.

"Ven! Ka-si! Fren!" The little alien yelled at the whale.

"That's right! We're friends!" Ventus yelled to the giant alien.

"Better say your good-byes now, because 626 is about to be destroyed!" The alien pointed the blaster at Kasai and the alien. The blue alien jumped from her arms and onto the aliens face. "Stop that!" The large alien stumbled back trying to get the alien off his face. The giant alien fell back on his butt and the little alien jumped off his face and on the ground. The alien yelled some strange language again trying to tell Ventus and Kasai something.

"Come on!" Ventus grabbed Kasai by the wrist as the two ran out with 626.

"Sound the alert! Prisoners on the loose! Don't let them get away!" The large whale yelled as the three ran out of the engine room. They ran down the hall and the doors began to close again.

"Not again," Kasai groaned as they ran through the halls. This time not only did they have to get through the door but now they had to out run the guards. They made it to the hanger bay and 626 hoped in a red flying ship as Ventus and Kasai put on their armor and hopped on their gliders. They flew out of the ship and into the void of space. But then lasers were being shot at them from behind. Kasai looked back and blue police cruisers were hot on their trial. Kasai and Ventus flew up beside the alien in the red cruiser as it yelled at the oncoming police. "Where are we going," Kasai asked the little alien. The alien grabbed a red handle in his cruiser and pulled it up. A voice came on inside the cruiser.

"Hyperdrive has been activated. System charging. Warning. Guidance is not functional. Navigation failure. Do not engage hyperdrive. Repeat. Do not engage—" but the little alien pushed the red handle back into its socket. The police cruisers broke away from the red cruiser.

"Uh Ven?" Kasai was now starting to get worried.

The alien started to yell at Ventus and Kasai in what seemed desperation, but he was yelling in the strange language again. "What is it? What's going on?" Ventus asked as he flew closer. The alien yelled again but it was too late. The cruiser jumped into hyper drive and the force coming from it pushed Ventus and Kasai away and into the unknown. "Ven! Ka-si!" They heard the little alien yell out as he drove out of sight.

Ventus and Kasai were falling back unable to stop from the sheer force from the cruiser. Kasai fell off her glider, "Kasai!" He called but then Ventus fell off his glider as well. He quickly reached over to Kasai and held her tight to him as they both fell helplessly into space.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: falling deep into space, where will they land?**


	12. Never Land

**AUTHORS NOTE: faith trust and pixy dust! Let the happy thoughts commence.**

* * *

Ventus held Kasai tight to him as they fell out of the world and into somewhere completely new. In the process of falling, both he and Kasai fell unconscious from fear and lack of oxygen from screaming too much.

"Tinker Bell…" Kasai could hear a distant and mumbled voice.

"Uh…they ain't movin'" another voice said, this one was more audible. She opened her eyes and saw two children, one in a fox suit and the other in a bear suit, and a fairy in a green dress hovering over Ventus.

"Let's try kickin' them!" One of the kids spoke, the one in the fox costume. Kasai then witnessed as the fairy kicked Ventus in the face causing him to tumble down the hill. She looked over and the fox kid kicked her in the side as she tumbled down the hill as well. They both landed at the bottom and the two kids ran down to them. "Who are you?" The fox kid asked as Kasai rubbed her head in pain. She figured that when she passed out Ventus must have landed her and when he did, he laid down beside her to keep her safe. Or he passed out as well and they just both landed here.

Ventus stood up just fine with no pain or anything. Kasai looked at him in slight disgust and confusion, how did he not have any pain from that. "The name's Ventus. But everybody just calls me Ven. And that girl is Kasai," she waved her head and she finally got the strength to stand up. "Hmm... Guess, when I sat down to rest, I must've fallen asleep." So her first theory was right, he kept her safe through the night but he fell asleep in the process.

"But where did you come from?" The bear child asked in a slow dull voice.

"Well ya see," when Ventus started to explain the little fairy flew by his face and to the kids. She flew between them and then went to tug on the ear of the fox boy. He groaned as she continued to pull his ear.

"All right. All right. We're goin'," he said as the fairy pulled him along.

"So long Ven, Kasai," the bear child said with a friendly wave.

Kasai nudged Ventus, for him to do the asking for her. He nodded his head then asked the three, "Hey, where you guys off too?"

"Tink," he said gesturing to the fairy, "saw a shootin' star and we're gonna hunt it down!" The bear child said with enthusiasm.

"A shooting star," Ventus looked to Kasai as if asking her if she wanted to join. Still in pain and woozy the girl nodded her head, "Mind if we tag along?"

"Course not, but you gotta agree to follow us!" The fox kid said with a cocky smile with a thumbs up.

"Yeah, it's, uh...right over..." the bear kid mumbled as he looked around as if he was hopelessly lost. "That-a way! By the Indian Camp!"

"Ready men? Forward march!" The fox kid said as he and the bear kid marched off in a single file line. Ventus being the child he was joined in with a smile. But Kasai was still in pain to care. She shook her head and just walked, not marched. Now she was able to look around at this new world. She saw a large crystal blue ocean to the west, and a jungle to the right. Where were they exactly, and who were the kids? As they marched through the lush jungle, filled with exotic flowers of all types and colors, the pain started to go away and she was back to her normal self. She looked over the purple flowers as she sniffed them. She had never seen flowers of this nature and of this smell. She was enchanted by the world around her. The grass was so green, the smell of the sea air, and the wind blowing through her hair, she kind of felt like she was at the lake at her home.

She followed the boys to a clearing where a dead tree stood in the middle. She looked at it, why did they bring them here? Just then, she heard the cock a doodle doo of a roster. She and Ventus looked around to find the noise. But what they found baffled them; they looked in the air and saw a flying boy! "Peter Pan!" The two boys yelled out in unison. Kasai looked closely and she could see the red hair boy, in green tights, covered by the green leaves of the forest around them. He wore some kind of leather shoes, probably made from some animal hide, and he had a green hat with a single red feather sticking from the side.

The boy flew down and looked at Ventus and Kasai curiously. "You do we have here? Never seen you two before." He stopped flying and proceeded to float in front of the two.

"I'm Ventus. Call me Ven."

"I'm Kasai." She waved at the boy, she had to admit he was kind of cute, and he looked about her age.

The boy then landed on the ground and looked at the two, "Well if you say so." He seemed like he didn't trust them on their names. The boy then walked to the two kids in costumes. "Ten-shun!" The two kids stood up right with their hand to the side of their heads. "Now then, men. I don't suppose you'd wanna capture some real pirate treasure?"

The bear kids eyes lit up with joy as he looked to his colleague. "Real pirate treasure?"

"Sure!" The fox boy said with a gleam in his eyes.

Peter Pan crossed his arms and walked in front of the boys, "Well, guess who caught sight of Hook right when he was stashing his treasure? Whaddaya say we sneak in and grab it?" He formed a fist when he said grab it. The boys cheered with excitement just hearing that they would go on this adventure. Tinker Bell then flew in and kicked the boys in the side of the head. They had completely forgotten about the shooting star. She then flew in front of Peter Pan and began to jingle violently. "Tinker Bell, what's gotten into you?"

Ventus and Kasai stepped forward remembering what she wanted to do. "We were all supposed to go hunt for a shooting star together."

"Forget that. Pirate treasure is way more fun," Peter then turned to the little fair. "Tink, you're comin' with us!" But the little fairy got made and flew off. "Well, that's no way to respond to an invitation. C'mon, Ven and Kasai, you're a better sport than her, right?"

Ventus looked at Kasai, the child in him wanted to go look for treasure, but he never heard of a shooting star the way the boys described it to him. "I'd love to join you, but...first I wanna find the shooting star."

"Same here," Kasai said as she stood by him.

The boy looked at the two surprised, but they just shrugged off the look and walked away as the boy flew away and the kids followed. They caught up with Tink and she led them to the Indian camp. They walked up a large hill to the top of a cliff. At the top there was a circle of Indian teepees. Kasai looked around until she heard Ventus gasp. She looked in the direction he was looking and there they saw Mickey's star shard. Tinker Bell flew ahead and behind the teepee. Ventus and Kasai quickly followed but when they went around the corner they saw a man in a red pirate coat and a large boisterous hat with a large purple feather in it. He has hair as black as ebony and blue forget-me-not eyes. Beside him was a round plump man wearing a blue and white striped shirt, naval shorts, and a small red hat. In the tall pirates hand was Tinker Bell and in his hook he held the star shard. "A shooting star and a pixie! Must be me birthday." He then took notice of Ventus and Kasai.

They ran up to him as they summoned their keyblades. "Let her go!" Kasai yelled as she stood beside Ventus.

The man gave a small laugh as if he didn't care, "Two of Peter Pan's brats. Well, tell that cowardly sparrow...if he wants his precious Tinker Bell back, he'd best meet me at Mermaid Lagoon!" The two pirates ran away as Ventus and Kasai made pursuit. But they were stopped by a group of unversed.

"Scram!" Ventus yelled to the unversed but they didn't move.

"You want to this the hard way? We'll do this the hard way!" Kasai then lunged toward the unversed and began to fight. Ventus joined her as they took out the unversed one by one. These battles were growing much easier, with each battle they seemed to have gotten better. Soon it would be no time till they were keyblade masters. And maybe Kasai could finally go home. Once the unversed were gone, they continued the chase after the two pirates. They ran through the jungle and out of a cave which led them to a small lake. "We lost them." Kasai groaned as she kicked her foot. Ventus looked up at a tree which was being brightened by the sun behind it and began to get lost in thought. Kasai sat down on a rock and put her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands.

"Look out below!" The voice jogged Ventus from his thoughts. Kasai looked up and saw Peter Pan land between them. She ran up beside Ventus.

"Peter help!" Ventus said with worry in his voice. "Tinker Bell's been pixie napped!"

"Then I'm too late," he crossed his arms over his chest. "Hook's gonna pay for this." Kasai figured he was referring to the captain with the hook hand.

"He said to meet him at mermaid lagoon," Kasai explained to the boy.

The boy pondered for a moment but then let his arms down to his side, "Gotta be an ambush. Hmph! That old codfish thinks he's clever!" He turned his back to Ventus and Kasai as he talked. He then went airborne and flew away.

"Hey we wanna go to!" Ventus yelled out to the flying boy.

"Well we have to hurry. Can you keep up?"

"You bet!" Kasai said with a smile. Peter flew away as Ventus and Kasai followed him on foot. How far away was mermaid lagoon anyway? Kasai shook off the thought that a mermaid might try to attack one of them and tried to focus. She had always heard evil stories how mermaids would sing a song, lure men, and then drag them under the water to eat them. She grimaced at the thought of Ventus or even herself being eaten. They ran through the thick jungle, up mountains and down in a valley. Finally they made it to mermaid lagoon. It was quite pretty; there was a small water fall, small beach, a rock grotto underneath the water fall. Kasai stopped hearing some sort of sound. "Did you guys hear that?" The two boys stopped looking around. Suddenly, there was an explosion behind them. Kasai fell forward as Peter and Ventus kept their balance. The red haired boy flew over her, grabbing her under the arms and pulled her up.

"You okay?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah," she moved her hair behind her as she blushed slightly. "Thanks."

Ventus growled to himself, he wanted to push Peter out of the way and kiss her. But he refrained when they heard another cannon blast. "Cannon fire?! Where's it coming from?"

"On the water!" Peter then pointed his finger toward the sea, "Over there!" Ventus and Kasai looked in the direction and saw a pirate ship. Another cannon was fired as the three ran, well Venus ran. Peter picked up and Kasai and flew her out of danger. They all relaxed as they hid behind a rock. Just then a familiar shimmering light flew over to the group. It was Tinker Bell! "Tink! It's you! And you're all right!" You could tell Peter was over joyed to see his friend was ok. But the little fairy began to explain something to him. All Kasai heard was jingling, but apparently Peter could understand her. "What? A strange fellah with a funny-lookin' sword has-" But the explanation was cut short by another cannon exploding beside them. "Hold on! I gotta stop that cannon!"

"Ok! We'll go after Hook!" Kasai said as she formed a fist in front of her with a confident smile.

The boy nodded and then turned to his fairy friend, "Tink, if you would?" The small fairy flew around Kasai and Ventus sprinkling her pixy dust on them. Kasai sneezed as some got into her nose. "It's pixie dust. Bet you feel lighter now, don't cha?" Kasai didn't even have time to ask what he meant before he and Tink flew off toward the ship.

Kasai looked to Ventus with a confused glare. "What did he mean by that?"

"Not sure," he said as he shrugged his shoulders. Kasai smiled as she looked at him. The way the water reflected off his eyes, they made them look even bluer. The sun shining behind him was outlining every perfect detail! Her heart began to soar! Ventus looked at her and the sun glistened off her chestnut hair, her eyes pure and blue, and her skin just perfect! He was so in love. Just then the two began to lift off the ground. They both gasped and flailed their arms not knowing what was going on. They…They were flying! Well floating right now. Ventus tried to keep steady but he tumbled around in the air. Kasai flung her arms and legs trying to act like she was swimming but that just sent her into a tree. "How do we work this?!" Ventus yelled almost falling into the water.

"I have no idea!" Kasai yelled as she flew into a flock of birds. She then straightened out her arms to the side, she put her feet straight behind her, and thrust her body forward. The win propelled her forward and she could direct herself using her arms. "Ven! Do what I do!" He looked over at her as she did a back flip. He did the same as he joined her in flying. Kasai was so amazed by flying that she completely forgot about Hook. She twirled around in the air as if she was dancing. She flew around trees, under water falls and through rainbows. She stopped and looked back at Ventus who was just watching her. She flew down and grabbed his hand, pulling him up high into the air. He chuckled and did his goofy childlike smile as he floated in the air. "Come on! Just have fun with it!" With that Ventus flew around and did dare devil stunts, like back flips, barrel rolls, and he flew on his back. While flying on his back he bumped into Kasai who was looking down on the beautiful world. He gasped as he looked up at her. She looked down at him and smiled. He smiled softly back at her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she put her arms around his neck. The two flipped over, so Ventus was soaring over her as she looked up at him. Ventus heart raced in his chest, he wanted to kiss her! He wanted to tell her how much he loved her! How much he wanted to be her light! Kasai gulped and her breath became short as she stared into his eyes. She oh so desperately wanted to love him! She wanted to tell him how much she wanted to stay with him! How much she loved him! This was the moment, in the cradle of the clouds, wrapped in the warm sunlight.

"Kasai, I have something to tell you," he blushed wildly as the words stopped in his throat.

"Ven, I want to tell you something as well."

"Oh well, you go first!" He couldn't find the right words to say, the right words to express the love he felt for her.

"No, you spoke first. So go ahead and tell me," she also couldn't find the perfect words to even begin to start describing her love.

"Let's say it together," he suggested with a small smile.

She nodded her head and opened her mouth. "Ven."

"Kasai."

"I-"

At that moment the two flew into the side of a rock facing. The two slid down the rock and landed on the cold hard ground. Ventus rubbed his head as Kasai rubbed her back. "I'm in pain." Kasai said to finish the sentence she had not meant to start earlier. They looked around and saw that they were right off the shore from Skull Rock. This was where Hook was supposed to be. Just then they heard a voice talking just a few feet away. They looked around a corner and saw Hook standing on rock on the other side of the small river, separated by a rock island in the middle. "Alas, and so passeth a worthy opponent. To think that his would be such an inglorious end." Hook slumped over as he sighed, but then began to laugh manically. "At last, that scurvy brat will never trouble me again!"

Kasai and Ventus summoned their keyblades and stood ready to fight. "I wouldn't be so sure of that Hook!" Ventus yelled out to the pirate. Hook turned around and gasped when he saw the two ready to fight.

The pirate jumped back, "Swoggle me eyes!" He then stopped and thought for a moment. He turned around, ran to the rock edge, and pulled out his telescope. "No, don't tell me!" He looked toward his ship as Kasai and Ventus smiled to each other knowing what he would find. The pirate then threw down his telescope and stomped his foot. "Blast that Peter Pan!" Hook turned around and leaped over the small river and to the small island in the center. He drew his sword with an evil and frustrated grin. Just then the sound of a ticking clock could be heard, "That sound." He looked behind him and saw a crocodile waiting there with its mouth opened. The pirate jumped back in fear, "NO! NOT AGAIN!" He begin to back away slowly, "S-stay away from me!" He turned around to run away but was stomped by Ventus and Kasai.

"I don't think so," Kasai said with a grin. Hook growled as he held his sword tight in his hand. He stood in defensive mood waiting for Kasai and Ventus to make the first move. Kasai was a defensive fighter as well, but Ventus always fought on the offense. He charged in at the man head on. He swung his keyblade at Hook but the man dodged. As he landed Kasai took the advantage to run in and catch him off guard. But the pirate heard her coming as he slashed at her. Kasai stopped and backed up slowly. The fight raged on, for almost 20 minutes. Hook was indeed a very skilled fighter. But then Kasai noticed something. When Ventus was pushing Hook back to the edge, the crocodile came up and tried to attack Hook. But the pirate leaped over Ventus and into safety. If they could just knock him in the water they would win this. Kasai started to think out a strategy as Ventus continued to swing away. Ventus had him pushed back to the edge again and there was the crocodile. Again the pirate leaped over Ventus. "Ven! Move!" Kasai yelled and Ventus moved out of the way. As the pirate was regaining hit footing Kasai ran up and smacked him with her keyblade sending him into the water.

He struggled to swim as he came up gasping for breath. When he opened his eyes, right there in front of him was the crocodile. The pirate gasped as he literally jumped out of the water and started to swim away frantically. "Leave me alone!" The crocodile lunged after wanting its meal. "Help me Smee! SMEEEEE!" The pirate yelled as he ran on the water to escape the impending jaws of the tic toc croc.

Ventus and Kasai high fived each other with a smile, when, "Ahoy! Look what we brought!" They looked out to the ocean and saw the bear kid and the fox kid in a row boat as Peter flew above them.

"It's a pirate treasure chest!" The fox kid said with a large smile. The children rowed the boat up to the side of the rock island as Ventus and Kasai ran to them. Ventus helped Peter unload the chest and laid it on the ground.

"Treasure!" Ventus said, letting his child like enthusiasm show.

"Yup, the same chest I told you about," Peter said as he crossed his arms. "We snatched it right from Hook's hiding place."

"Come on already! Let's open it!" Kasai said, now it was her turn to act like a kid.

Peter kneeled down in front of the chest and flipped open the lid. "Huh? How come it's empty!?"

"What!?" Kasai looked inside and he was right, it was empty. Nothing but a wooden chest.

"Uh, sorry, but...we losted all the treasures," the bear kid said as he looked down in embarrassment.

"Oh well, that's too bad," Ventus said with a small frown.

Peter stood up and with a big smile he said, "Ah who needs it? It was prob'ly just full of dumb old jewels or doubloons or somethin' anyways." Kasai looked at the boy with a disgusted face. "Dumb" jewels? How could he call gold and riches dumb? Well he was a kid he had no need for them

"We could just put what we treasure in there instead-if ya wanna?" The fox kid suggested, as Kasai smiled nodding her head.

"Yeah, that's perfect! Instead of fillin' it up with jewels and gold and stuff, we'll put in what's truly special to us. The real riches!" Kasai watched as the boys filled the chest up with wooden weapons, bows and arrows, and sling shots. So weapons where what was most special to them? Kasai smiled inside though, it was the memories those things had is what counted most. "What you are you putting in Kasai and Ven?"

"Not sure," Kasai said as she patted herself to look for something.

"I dunno," Ventus said as he placed a finger under his chin thinking. "How about this?" And like out of nowhere Ventus pulled out the wooden keyblade Terra gave him a while back. Where was he keeping that?! Kasai looked behind him and up and down, where had he been hiding it?

"Hmm? What is it?" Peter asked with curiosity.

"It's...just something that one of my best friends gave me," Ventus said with a smile as he held the keyblade in the air. Kasai smiled inside, that was the first time he had said that Terra wasn't his only best friend.

"So it's like a keepsake, huh? You sure you wanna part with somethin' that special?" Peter asked Ventus.

"Yup. I don't need it if I've got Terra, Aqua and Kasai. Our best memories are still ahead," he smiled, but then his heart skipped a beat thinking of the memories he and Kasai could have in the future.

"Alright then, Kasai what are you putting in?" The red hair boy looked over to Kasai as she started to rummage through her pockets. But then she remembered she had a necklace around her neck. She lifted it up and looked at the golden heart locket. Inside was a picture of her and Ventus on one side and her parents on the other. She looked at the little trinket, it meant so much to her but she knew that if it was here it was safe. She took the necklace off and laid it inside the chest without a word. Ventus looked at her confused, he had never seen that locket before. He shook his head and then laid his keepsake in the chest as well. "Next time ya visit, we'll have an even bigger chest waitin'. Enough for all those treasures and lots more."

"It's a deal," Ventus said. He looked up and saw Tinker Bell carrying the star shard and was about to put it in the chest. "Oh, wait, Tink- I'm pretty sure that belongs to a friend of mine. Do you think maybe I could hang onto it?" Ventus reached out his hand to the small fairy with a warming smile. But the fairy shook her head and held tight onto the star shard.

She began to fly off, "Now Tink!" Peter said sternly and she stopped in her flight. She sighed as she flew back reluctantly handed the star shard over to Ventus.

"Thank you," Ventus said politely with a nice grin. The fairy flew away and back to Peter. Just then the star shard began to glow bright! Kasai grabbed Ventus' hand as the light grew brighter. She closed her eyes and then she could feel herself being rocketed somewhere else with Ventus.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: another moment gone wrong! will these two ever spill it out**


	13. Forgotten Past

**AUTHORS NOTE: here we go. now the story starts to get serious. duh duh DUH!**

* * *

Ventus and Kasai banged around through the sky and landed in a new world. They hit the ground and laid there for a moment, contemplating what just happened. "Nope, doesn't look like him." They heard a voice behind them. Both Ventus and Kasai rose up and looked at what looked like a duck and a dog. Both walking on two legs and wearing clothes, they must have been from Disney Town. "Look! That feller's got the Star Shard the King borrowed!" the talking dog said as he pointed at Ventus.

"King? Oh you must be talking about Mickey," Ventus said as she stood up. He reached his hand out to Kasai and helped her up.

"We saw him but-" just then the duck and dog walked behind them and pushed them toward a strange tower. "Hey!"

"Hey take it easy!" Ventus said to the pushers.

"Boy, are we glad to see you!" The duck quacked with joy, it was kind of hard to understand him.

"Come on let's go!" the dog said as they rounded a bush corner. There Kasai looked up and saw a tall beige tower, it was built weird; it wasn't a straight tower, more of a crocked one. On top was a blue wizard hat with stars on it. Kasai looked to Ventus as they were pushed through a wood door and up three large and winding stair cases. They reached the top and there was a wooden door. The dog and duck pushed open the door and pushed the two in. "Yen Sid, sir! We just got a clue as to where the King might be!"

Sitting there was an old man, wearing a blue long cloak and a blue hat with white stars, down his chin went forth a long flowing grey bread, and in his eyes showed no emotion. "Ah, Ventus, and Kasai." The two looked to each other, how did he know their names. "Eraqus has told me much about you. If I am not mistaken, you two were ordered to return home."

Kasai froze in fear but Ventus tried to remain cool, "Well sir, we…" he couldn't think of a valid excuse to give the man.

"No matter. Mickey has difficulty following directions, too," Kasai and Ventus couldn't stop but chuckle a little. Seemed they had something in common with a king. "Where is this clue to Mickey's whereabouts?"

"I've got it," the duck said as he walked forward to the desk with the star shard in hand. He placed it on the large wooden desk and then walked back.

"This feller Venquist-Ventilate, Veggie-" the dog couldn't pronounce the name for the life of him.

"Just call him Ven!" The duck yelled to the blubbering dog.

"Sure, that's what I usually go by anyway," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Ven had it when he got here," the dog explained to Yen Sid.

"Please explain," the wizard said gesturing to the two.

"We ran into Mickey. But we got sent flying into the light-I don't know where he went. He wasn't in the same world as the one where I found that," Ventus said explaining how they found the star shard in Never Land with no sight of Mickey.

The wizard's face then grew bleak and full of sorrow, "As I thought... Mickey has been hurling himself from one world to the next. That explains why I could not discern his location."

"You can now, can't you?" The duck asked with hope.

"Yes I can." The wizard then stood up and then made a portal of swirling smoke with his magic. In the smoke there was Mickey lying on a dusty ground, trying so hard to get up.

"Mickey!" Ventus and Kasai said with dread.

"The king!" The duck and dog said with fear.

Just then the smoke image disappeared. "What happened? Where'd he go? Is he okay?" The duck began to ask questions off the top of his head in fear.

"There is a dark and powerful force that is interfering with my magic." The wizard then sat back down at his desk.

"Just tell us where the King is, Mr. Yen Sid, sir...and me and Donald will go right there and save him!" The dog as he stood firm as did the duck, which apparently his name was Donald.

The wizard then shook his head, "You two? That may not be adequate."

The dog and Donald looked at the wizard in shock, "But I'm captain of the King's Royal Knights," he said with his shield in his hand.

"And I am his magician," Donald said pulling out his wand.

"We'll find him. We recognize the place we saw," Kasai said finally speaking up.

"If you go, we'll go with you!" Donald said holding his wand firmly in his feathered hands.

"No, I owe him. Mickey saved us once. And I can't risk putting his friends in danger," Ventus said to Donald and the dog as they both looked down in disappointment.

"Don't worry. I swear we'll bring him back safe," Kasai said to try and help the dog and duck feel better.

Yen Sid nodded and said, "Very well, Ventus and Kasai. We will leave it to you." With that Ventus and Kasai ran out the door and to the ground below. Down there they put on their armor and jumped on their gliders. A portal opened as they flew inside and straight for the badlands.

Once there they saw Mickey lying on the ground. They took their armor off and ran toward the unmoving mouse. They ran over to the mouse and rolled him over on his back. Ventus bent down and lifted the little mouse's head up to get air to his lungs. When he did a small sound came from the mouse. Kasai sighed hoping the king was alright.

"We meet again boy," a raspy old voice said. They both looked up and there stood Master Xehanort.

Ventus laid Mickey down softly and stood up beside Kasai as the old man walked toward them. "Master Xehanort," Ventus said but he suddenly gasped. He zoned off as he started at the man in what looked like fear. Then he fell down on his knees, gripping his head and groaning in pain.

"Ven!" Kasai said as she fell down beside him to hold him. "What did you do to him?!" She yelled angered at the old man.

Master Xehanort just smiled, "Ah yes, so you are starting to realize...what you lost-oh, but not for good. You had to lose in order to find." Kasai looked back to Ventus as he continued to groan in pain, her heart raced and her angered boiled at the man. "Now it can all be yours again, if you only reach out and take it. Reclaim the part that left you. Clash with him! Pure light against pure darkness, to forge the ultimate key. The all-powerful X-blade!" Ventus flung his head back and screamed in great pain, and then he fell forward on the ground, and muttered the word keyblade. Kasai jumped up and growled at the man. She summoned her keyblade and stood ready to fight.

"You'll pay for what you did to Ven!" She shrieked as she ran toward the man ready to strike him down. Just then she saw Vanitas appear beside Xehanort. She tried to stop but slide right into the grasp of Vanitas. She struggled and kicked but she couldn't break free from his grasp.

Master Xehanort continued his conversation with Ventus not even paying attention to Kasai. "Not the Keyblades you and I carry." He held out his hand a stylized X appeared in his hand. ""X"... A most ancient letter. Some say "kye," but the meaning is the same." The x disappeared as the man raised his hands into the air. "Death... A letter that spells endings." As he spoke a dark mass formed above Ventus and Mickey.

Ventus didn't move from his spot, still in pain from what just happened, "And I have the power to make it?"

"Correct. Eraqus knows it, too. He knows exactly what you are."

"The master?" Kasai asked, now intrigued and wanting to know more.

"Haven't you ever wondered? Why he never granted you permission to leave his side, to grow stronger? Eraqus was frightened of you. If you were to learn the truth, realize what you are... He never trusted you. Why else would he keep you within his sight at all times?"

A purple lightning bolt flashed out of the dark portal and beside Ventus' face. "Ven!" Kasai yelled as she tried to struggle free of Vanitas' grasp.

"Yeah," Ventus said as he finally found the strength to stand. "He never let me see other worlds, no matter how much I asked."

"Ven! Don't listen to him! You know the Master loves all of us!" Kasai said still kicking.

"Go!" Master Xehanort said as a large wind went from his hands as it blasted against Ventus. "You can ask the man yourself. Learn the truth, and remember you have a greater purpose!" With that Ventus was caught up by the wind and picked up in a tornado, along with Mickey and into the black portal.

"Ven!" Kasai cried out in horror seeing her friend go into the darkness. The portal disappeared and Kasai was left with Vanitas and Xehanort.

"What should I do with this little rat?" Vanitas asked referring to Kasai.

"Dispose of her. I have no use for her, I have a new student of darkness and she is of no purpose to me." Xehanort walked away leaving Kasai with Vanitas. He walked into a portal of darkness to some unknown location.

"You heard the man." He threw the girl down on the ground in front of him. "He never said I couldn't have a little fun first." He jumped at Kasai but she scurried away from underneath him.

"No!" She screamed in horror as she crawled away as quick as she could.

"Playing hard to get huh?" He disappeared and reappeared in front of her as he kicked her in the face onto her side. "I swear, you are nothing but a tag along. You would do anything that idiot wanted you to do. You're weak! You're useless!" His words stung at her heart, those were the same words she heard back in her world. "You're nothing but an ugly pile of forgotten dreams." Then he kicked her again but then pinned her down, "And for some reason neither he nor I can resist you!"

"Get off me!" Kasai yelled in horror. He raised his hand up to back slap her again. She gasped and closed her eyes as she felt the sting on her skin. He began to beat her; over and over he slapped her. "Ven!" she cried out in pain as tears streamed down her face. "VEN!" she shrieked as she began to tremble. After beating her Vanitas stood up and summoned his keyblade.

"Say goodbye," he then thrust his keyblade toward her chest. But it was knocked out of his hands by a ball of light. "What?" He looked and there stood Aqua.

"Kasai!" She yelled in fear as she ran to the quivering girl. She had bruises on her face and body. She trembled as she cried slightly. "You will pay for this Vanitas!" She yelled as she lunged at the boy, only for him to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"This isn't over!" His voice echoed through the world.

Aqua ran back over to Kasai and held her close, "Kasai listen to me. Ven needs you right now. The master just tried to kill Ventus, but Terra, he saved him and transported him to another world. Terra, he has been consumed by the darkness and he killed the master." Aqua had a tear slide down her cheek thinking of her friends and what was happening. "Kasai, Ven needs you. Go to him and help him."

Kasai sniffled as she wiped away her tears; she looked to Aqua who held her in her arms. "I would do anything for Ven." Aqua nodded and then a portal of light appeared in front of them. Kasai stood up and walked through with her keyblade tight in her hand. She would kill Vanitas and save Ventus if it was the last thing she did.

When she came out of the portal she stood on a beach. She looked at the ocean as it came in to the shore, making small waves. She looked up and saw Vanitas on a wooden bridge. She looked in front of the bridge and there stood Ventus. She growled as she ran over to where Ventus stood. "So what are you waiting for? Join with me right here and now. Become the X-blade." She saw as Vanitas summoned his keyblade of darkness. Ventus stopped and listened to Vanitas as he talked. He clenched his fist and trembled a little.

"Ven, don't listen to him!" He turned around and Kasai ran down beside him and then she stood in front of him glaring at Vanitas. "Ven, he is trying to trick you."

"I won't do it. He told me, the only way the X-blade can be forged is if you and me fight. Well guess what? I'm not fighting," she heard Ventus said as a smile spread across her face.

"You used to be to broken to talk back."

Ventus suddenly gripped his head again and began groaning in pain as more memories came flooding back to him. "That's it!" Kasai yelled as she began to glow in light. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM ANYMORE!" She yelled as she made a ball of light with her keyblade and shot it at Vanitas. He disappeared and then reappeared on the ground. She charged at him head on as Ventus continued to groan in pain. She swung her keyblade at him but it was no use. In her rage she was a pitiful fighter, Xehanort felt that rage would make a person stronger, this only made her weaker. With each swing he would dodge them and back away each step she took forward. He then grabbed her keyblade in his hand, and he pushed her down onto the ground.

"You pitiful human! You just won't stop will you?!" He kicked her in the gut as she flew backwards. Her keyblade disappeared in his hands. "Why must you be so persistent to save him? You think that he is your light?! Look at me; he was more darkness than anything! That is why I am so powerful! He was merely a child; he had no light within him!"

"You're wrong," she groaned softly. "Ventus is the most amazing person ever. He is full of light, joy and hope. He saved me from the darkness, he has protected me. He is not darkness, he is light." Vanitas walked over and kicked her again.

"Just shut up," her eyes rolled back as they closed softly. Vanitas looked up and Ventus had stopped groaning. "Fine. Then I'll give you a reason to fight."

Ventus saw Kasai lying on the ground and he quickly ran over to her, "Kasai!" He held her in his arms as her head rested on his chest.

"Come and find me...at the one and only place to spawn the X-blade—the Keyblade Graveyard. There you're gonna see me choke the life out of Terra, Aqua, and your precious Kasai. Then we'll see how long you play the pacifist." Darkness swarmed around Vanitas as he disappeared.

Ventus looked down at Kasai who held her way finder tight in her hand. He pulled out his way finder as well and looked at it, "Terra. Aqua. Kasai. I swear I'll put an end to this." But he wouldn't leave until Kasai was awake and there beside him. Her breathing began to slow down. She was beaten to a pulp, and it seemed as if she was fading away from life. Ventus could feel her skin growing cold and he held her tight in his arms. "Why couldn't I tell you? Why did I pass up every chance I had to tell you the truth?" A tear began to form in his eye. "Why couldn't I just tell you that I wanted to be your light?" The tear soon became a few tears as they streamed down his face. "Why couldn't I tell you that I love you?" He looked up and saw a wave roll in on the sandy shores. "I wanted to walk on a beach with you some day. I didn't want you to leave. I wanted you to stay with me Kasai." Kasai's breathing began to return to normal and the life returned to her skin. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked at the crying Ventus.

She reached her hand up and wiped away his tears, "Ven, don't cry. Not now."

He gasped when he felt her warm touch; he looked at her as she smiled softly. "Oh Kasai! I thought I lost you!" He threw his arms around her and hugged her close. But then a thought came to him, had she heard all that he said?

"Ven, we don't have time. We have to go stop Vanitas." She said as she tried to stand up.

"Kasai no. I won't let you go. You are weak right now, and this is my fight anyway."

She placed a hand on his chest, "Ven, it's my fight too. I'm tired of him hurting you. I won't let them hurt you any longer. I must kill Vanitas."

He grabbed her hand and held it tight between his, "Kasai please no. I can't lose you! You're my best friend! I can't lose you Kasai! Please go back home and wait for me."

Kasai looked down and she cried slightly, "What home? Terra killed the master, and when he did the castle began to fall apart and fall to darkness."

"What!?" Ventus jumped back in shock at what he was hearing.

"It's true Ven. So now, I'm going with you. To help and protect you. Nothing you say will change my mind." Ventus nodded as his armor formed on his body. Kasai did the same as they both jumped on their gliders and flew away to the Keyblade Graveyard.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: he finally admits his feelings but she didn't hear him! But now they go to fight Xehanort and Vanitas for good. **


	14. Keyblade Graveyard

**AUTHORS NOTE: here we go my friends! the final battle between light and dark! Who will prevail!? And will Kasai and Ventus ever admit that they love each other?! Will she return home!? Read on to find out**

* * *

Ventus and Kasai landed back in the Badlands, on the barren dirt. Ventus held out his keyblade in front of him and then Kasai did the same. "Friends forever?" Ventus asked with a shaking in his voice.

"Friends forever," Kasai answered his question as they both put away their keyblades. "Ready Ven?" She began to walk forward but then he grabbed her wrist. She looked back at him and he held his head low. "Ven?"

"Kasai, if we go through with this, there will be a huge fight between us, Vanitas and Xehanort. Terra apparently has given in to the darkness, and Aqua is going off on her own. You are my only friend left. If we go into this fight you may be killed."

"Ven, I won't-"

"But what if you do?" He looked up at her with tears in his eyes, "I won't have any reason to go on! Terra would be gone! Aqua would be gone! And you would be dead! I don't want to lose you Kasai." He had already lost her once, and he knew that if he lost her again he wouldn't live with himself if he never told her how he felt. "Kasai, I just want to tell you something."

"Ven, we don't have time." She said as she pulled him along toward the keyblade graveyard. But he yanked her back as he pulled her in a tight hold. He held her around the waist and then he kissed her. He squeezed his eyes just while hers where wide with surprise. But the kiss, it was full of passion and love. She felt something she had never felt before. She slowly closed her eyes as she kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer to her. The moment seemed like it lasted forever, as time and the world just slipped away from them. She knew at that moment he was her light.

The two pulled away as they starred into each other's eyes. "Kasai, I love you. I don't want you to leave. I want to stay with you. I want to be your light. Please, let's just forget this whole mess and just find a world where we can just hang out and be happy all the time."

She touched his cheek lightly as she cupped her hand, "Ventus, if we don't kill Vanitas, he will continue to come after you and me. We have to defeat him."

He sighed as a tear streamed down his face, "Just promise me you will be safe."

"I promise Ven." He let go of her as he arms fell to his sides. She walked away and toward the graveyard. He didn't want to lose her, and if he had to sacrifice himself to save her, he would.

The two made their way to the graveyard where there was a crossroad made out of lifeless keyblades stuck in the ground. There were thousands upon thousands, possible millions. In the center there stood Terra and Aqua. Ventus still was silent as Kasai walked to the two with determination in her stride. They reached the two and they stood there for a brief moment of silence.

"Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight, and make some kind of "X-blade." But the Master said we can't let that happen...and he tried to destroy me for it," Ventus said to them, even though they already knew.

"X-blade?" Aqua asked Ventus, who finally decided to look up.

"I still don't know exactly what it is. But...it scares me to death. Even just the thought of it." Kasai placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked to her with a frown.

"Relax, Ven. We're here and we're gonna take care of you," Terra said trying to make his friend feel better.

"I may have to fight Vanitas after all. If I do, guys... I want you to-"

He was cut off when Terra butted in, "The three of us can never be torn apart, all right? I'll always find a way."

"I'm asking you, as a friend... Just...put an end to me."

All three friends gasped at Ventus' extreme request. Kasai held tight onto his shoulders and looked into his eyes, "Ven, are you crazy?! Have you lost it?" Suddenly the wind began to pick up. All three look in the same direction and see Master Xehanort walking towards them. Vanitas comes out from behind Master Xehanort, walking right along with him. But then the two just stop.

"Behold... These lifeless keys used to be full of power-united with the hearts of their masters. On this barren soil, Keyblades of light and darkness were locked in combat...as a great Keyblade War raged. Countless Keyblade wielders gave up their lives, all in search of one, ultimate key. And it will soon belong to me..." He then pointed at Ventus, "X-blade." He was acting like Ventus was some sort of living weapon.

The four friends all don their armor as they stand there for a moment, as if waiting for an attack. Kasai turned to Ventus as he just stared at Xehanort and Vanitas. "Ven, listen to me. I can't put an end it to you. I love you Ventus."

"It ends here," Ventus said as he started to charge at the stop but then was stopped by Terra, who rushed instead. He prepared to attack but was hit when Xehanort caused the ground beneath him to rise. Terra slide across the elevated earth but after regaining himself, he watched Xehanort and Vanitas rise on another plateau that Xehanort has created. Xehanort stretched his arm down toward the Keyblades. The sky began to grow dark as Xehanort created a keyblade cyclone. Then the cyclone was sent flying at Ventus, Aqua and Kasai. The three gasped and began to run from the wave of weapons. Kasai looked back and saw Vanitas on top of the cyclone riding it and commanding it. Aqua dodges but Ventus is hit when he covers Kasai to protect her. Vanitas then rode the cyclone into the air and went after Terra. Terra was knocked off the cliff and sent into the air by the wind. Aqua was then lifted up as a wave of keyblades erupted from the ground below her. She landed with a thud and Kasai and Ventus ran over to see if she was okay. She lifted up her keyblade and aimed it at Terra, she called out his name a magic spell came out and flew to Terra who was being lifted into the air by the cyclone of Keyblades. When it reached him, now in front of Xehanort, it formed a barrier around him and stopped the Keyblades from hitting him. The barrier then exploded as Xehanort watched, smiling. Aqua, who had lost her helmet, Ventus and Kasai looked up at the top of the cliff but then suddenly Ventus ran toward Terra. Terra was thrown across the plateau's ground after the explosion where he landed in front of Xehanort, who readied his Keyblade. Just then Ventus tried to attack from behind only to have Xehanort disappear and reappear behind him, as he grabbed his by the back of the head.

"Ven!" Kasai screamed in horror as she sat there and watched as Ventus flailed and struggled to break free. Xehanort tightend his grip as Ventus' mask began to break. Terra charged at Xehanort but was thrown to the ground below the cliff by the Keyblade cyclone slamming into him after Vanitas jumped off it and landed next to Xehanort. Kasai could see as Ventus looked down at Kasai and a tear was in his eye. He reached a hand out to her but was then covered in a dark mist and frozen. Kasai gasped as she watched as Xehanort dropped Ventus off the cliff. As he fell he hit the side of the cliff breaking his keyblade. Kasai looked as Aqua ran and slide to catch Ventus before he hit the ground and shattered to pieces. Kasai ran over and her heart stopped when she saw his blue eye frozen solid. "Ven, please answer me! Are you okay?!" She screamed out slightly in horror, fearing that she had lost him forever.

Xehanort, was now holding a ball of dark flames, he laughed coldly, and held his arm to the sky, as he fired the dark flame into the clouds. The clouds moved away revealing a blue heart shaped moon, Kingdom Hearts. Kasai gasped as Aqua looked upon it in amazement. Kasai looked away and back to Ventus as she held him close. The sky began to grow lighter and Ventus began to move a little. Kasai sighed in relief seeing that he was alive.

"How 'bout you leave the popsicle with me, so you can go have your little fight with Terra." Kasai and Aqua turned around to see a man with pointing ears, yellow eyes, and he wore a radiant garden guard suit. "You can't be too happy about him deep-sixing your Master." Kasai ignored him for she was too worried about Ventus, but Aqua stood up and questioned who he was. "You think you two have got some grand role to play. As if. You're only here so that when I finish you off...Terra will succumb to the darkness. So...who wants to go first?"

Ventus growled and yelled, "SHUT UP!"

"Ven, stay still. Calm down," Kasai said trying to keep him calm.

"Oh, so this kiddo thinks he's a full-fledged Keyblade wielder? He's got the angry look down," now Kasai was getting mad at him making fun of Ventus.

Aqua stood up and walked toward the man, "Go ahead if you want to waste your time. Keep trying to drive us apart with your mind games. It'll never work! Terra will prove to you he's stronger!" Aqua summoned her keyblade and charged toward the man.

"Aqua! Aqua no!" Ventus and Kasai called out to her as she fought the dark man. Being a keyblade master she of course easily won. The man fell down to one knee and dropped his weapons.

"I keep forgetting-don't mess with Keyblade wielders. But you know what? That just means I made the right choice!" Aqua looked at the man confused, but then charged at him again. "Well...he wanted me to buy time, and I'd say he got it." With that the man ran off like the coward he was. Kasai left Ventus as she stood up and ran toward Aqua.

"Aqua! Kasai!" They heard Ventus call. They looked up and Vanitas struck them both down in one blow. Ventus struggled and squirmed trying to free himself from the ice. He saw Vanitas walk over above Aqua and Kasai as he lifted his keyblade high in the air, ready to give the finished blow. "NO! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ventus had freed himself from the ice as he tackled Vanitas to ground and stood before him in a fight stance.

Ventus had to fight Vanitas. It was the only way to save Kasai. The one thing he didn't want was for her to perish, and he would perish to protect her. He took a deep breath and lunged at Vanitas. In his rage he went after Vanitas with a fury that a woman scorned didn't want to go against. The clanking of the metal echoed through the Bad Lands as Ventus weakened Vanitas. He growled as he lunged one last time at the dark boy and with a final slash Vanitas fell to his knees.

"You've done it, Ventus," Vanitas' keyblade disappeared and his mask dissolved. Underneath the mask was a boy with jet black spikey hair and golden eyes. "Now that my body is about to perish...you and I will have to join together! The X-blade will be forged!" As his body perished, it released some darkness and there the unversed formed.

"The unversed come from you?" Ventus asked. Kasai groaned as she began to wake up. She looked and saw Ventus standing in front of Vanitas and he had a horde of unversed beside him.

"It happened when you and I were split into two. The negativity took shape as these monsters. They are what I feel-a horde of fledgling emotions under my control. I released them in all the worlds I could, hoping to lure you away from home and isolate you from your Master. We needed to make you stronger. The Unversed were the perfect opponents. And better yet, no matter how many times you defeat them...their negativity flows right back into me." The unversed disappeared and went back to Vanitas. But some of the unversed restrained Ventus by the hands. Kasai stood up weakly and tried to go help him but she fell on the ground. She looked up as Vanitas walked forward to Ventus. "You never stood a chance against us, Ventus." Vanitas took Ventus by the hand as they were surrounded by a sphere of light. The sphere grew and it's force blew Aqua's body away and cracked the ground around it. Kasai stayed firm to the ground as she saw Ventus struggling in the sphere, he screamed out in pain and then the sphere condensed and a red light fired up toward the sky.

"VEN!" She screamed out in sorrow as she saw him disappear. Kasai fell down onto her knees as she cried her blue eyes out. She couldn't stop crying, if she was just stronger, if she had stayed beside him. She took a deep breath and looked up. There stood Ventus in his armor, with a large smile she ran to him and embraced him. "Oh thank God Ven, you're safe." But he didn't wrap his arms around her. She felt an unease around him as she pulled away looking at his face. "Ven? Are you okay?" Kasai looked down and saw the X-blade in his hand, she looked back up and he had glowing yellow eyes as he smiled wickedly. He thrust the x-blade at her but she jumped back. "You're not Ven!"

"Correct. I am not Ventus. His heart has become a part of mine now. This X-blade will open a door-one that leads to all worlds! Then, Keyblade-bearing warriors will flock here from each and every one of them, to battle for the light within Kingdom Hearts! And just like the legend says, the Keyblade War will begin!"

Kasai summoned her keyblade with a growl, "Enough! I am sick of this! NOW GIVE VEN BACK HIS HEART!" She charged at him head on, glowing in a dim light. Her rage had the best of her, she just told him that she loved him and now he was over taken. She fought hard against Vanitas, but she was not the only one fighting.

Ventus and Vanitas fought in another place, the same stain glass that Kasai had seen when she arrived. They fought hard. Ventus knew he had to protect Kasai and if this meant what it took so be it. If he destroyed the x-blade he would perish along with it. His heart would be lost forever. He dealt the final blow to Vanitas as the x-blade slipped away from his hands. He tried to reach for it but couldn't. Then the x-blade and Ventus' keyblade shattered.

Outside, Kasai was knocked back onto the ground by Vanitas. She looked up at the face of her lover, but he had the eyes of her nemesis. He stood over her as he raised the X-blade into the air ready to give the final blow. A tear formed in her eye as she looked up at him. "Goodbye Ventus." She squeezed her eyes shut ready for the blow. But Vanitas stopped, he didn't swing, she looked up as his eyes flashed from yellow to blue. He trembled and a tear formed in them. Suddenly the X-blade shattered! With the shattering it flew into the air and began releasing a wave of energy! The air pushed Kasai back but she fought hard to reach Ventus in that body. She pushed against the wind as hard as she could.

Vanitas fell off the station as he fell into a pit of light and was destroyed.

She looked and saw as his yellow eyes turned to blue again. She braved the strong wind and grabbed his hand in hers. Just then she felt someone grab her hand, there beside her was Aqua and Mickey. Mickey held his star shard as they disappeared into the sky leaving the world behind. In the midst of all the excitement and pain, Kasai had fainted with Ventus' hand in hers.

Ventus stood alone; on the stain glass of his heart, with a smile on his face, as he turned into a heart and flew away. But moments later, he was falling. He fell into the unknown slowly, just like how Kasai fell when she came into the world. He opened his eyes softly with a soft smile. "This place... I've been here. So warm... I remember now. This is your heart. Kasai."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: there we go. the end...im just kidding! there is gonna be an epilogue, cause I hate sad endings lol! Ps don't get mad at me because he isn't in sora's heart or the fact that Kasai fought him instead of Aqua. **


	15. Epilogue

**AUTHORS NOTE: here it is my friends! all questions, well most will be answered! **

* * *

Kasai could feel a cool air around her, not like the air dusty wind of the badlands. She looked around and all she could see was darkness. She was floating in nothing but darkness. Did she fail and this was her heart? She sighed as she floated. But just then there was a bright light, the darkness fled away from the light as it grew closer and closer to her. It surrounded her and warmed her. She looked where the light came from and there stood Ventus.

"Ven!" Kasai bolted from the floor she was laying on with wide eyes. Her heart was racing and her breaths were short. She looked around where she was and saw she was back in Yin Sid's room. She looked over and saw Mickey and Yin Sid looking at her.

"Kasai, you lost consciousness. Fortunately, Mickey found you, Ventus, and Aqua drifting in the Lanes Between, and brought you back to me to receive proper care. I am sorry, but there was no sign of Terra." They looked toward the window, and she followed their gaze. There lying was Ventus. Kasai clasped her hand over her mouth as she crawled over to his body.

She began to shake in body in fear that he was dead, "Ven? Ven?!" She was getting so scared!

"The boy's heart is sleeping," Yen Sid said trying to calm her.

Kasai stopped shaking Ventus and went to holding him close to her heart. Aqua turned to Yen Sid and Mickey, "When will he wake?"

Yen Sid shook his head with a frown, "I could not say. It is almost as though his heart has left. Should it return, he may very well wake. Should it not, then he may sleep like this for all eternity."

"I'll keep him safe-until he wakes. Forever if I have to!" Kasai said as she pulled him close to her.

Yen Sid looked to Aqua, she nodded as her and Mickey walked out of the room. "I will tell you what your friend needs right now. It is not your protection. He needs you to believe. You see, Ventus' heart hangs in the balance. Between light and dark, that place is your heart Kasai." Kasai looked at him in shock. "From all I can perceive, that meant he will be looking for a friend-one who believed in him, to show him the way home. Just as long as you love him...then Ventus will be able to find you when he wakes. He can follow that love back to where he belongs-the realm of light."

"But Master Yin Sid, how did he get into my heart?"

"Cause you were connected to his."

"I was?" She looked back at Ventus who stayed still as stone.

"When you first came here do you remember where you were?"

She though back, "I was standing on a stain glass floor, it was green and a picture of Ventus was on it."

"That was the station of his heart. In other words, when you came into this world, you were at his heart. When you died the first place you came was to his heart. Kasai you are part of Ventus." Kasai gasped, she cried, she smiled, she was all kinds of emotions! She had so many questions, how did this come to be? Why Ventus? "You and Ventus were connected from the birth of you and him. You see, when you were born, a man came and took the light from our heart as a small baby. He extracted the light and used it to make Ventus. But when he took the light, he also took some darkness with it, and that was where Vanitas was created from. That was why your heart was darkness, your light was extracted. But when you met Ventus, your light, it came back to you." The lights came on and it finally clicked for Kasai. That's why the voice said to find her light. He didn't mean figuratively, he meant it literally! Ventus was her light! "Now that he has defeated Vanitas, he resides back in your heart."

"So, I can return home?"

Yin Sid nodded his head slowly, "Yes you may return home, and probably never see this world again, or you can unlock his heart inside you and give it back to him."

She looked to Ventus and cried slightly, she knew that if she gave him his heart back she could never see her parents again. But if she went to her parents he may sleep for eternity. He sacrificed himself though so she could be with her family again. That was all he wanted was for her to be happy and where she belonged. She couldn't betray his dying wish. She had to see her parents again. She stood up letting Ventus' head fall to the side. "I want to go home." She said and with that Yin Sid opened up a portal of light.

"Go and you will find your family," he said.

Kasai nodded as she began to walk away. She stopped right at the front of the portal. She looked back at Ventus as he slept, but there was a smile on his face. She took a deep breath and walked into the portal. Suddenly she felt heavy, she felt hot! She was back in her house, but the fire was over. The heat she felt was the burnt ashes and embers around her. She could hear crying and the sound of gushing water. She opened her eyes slowly and a fire fighter ran over to her. His voice was blurred when he yelled, "We found her!" She was yanked from underneath the rubble and into the arms of a fire fighter. She was weak from the travel, but she saw her mother and father running beside the fireman. "Mom," Kasai said with a soft smile. Her mom put her hand over her mouth and cried softly.

Days later, Kasai was able to leave the hospital. She was healthy and with her family again. They were happy now. Both her and her family saw that dreams were good but this was the real world, and that was where she was to stay. Her life went back to normal, but when she went to school it seemed she was just glowing! Everyone flocked to her and befriended her. She made great new friends but kept her old ones. Her life was finally getting better! Later she got married and had kids of her own, which went to have grandkids. She told them all the stories of how she fought away darkness in a far off world called Kingdom Hearts! The kids loved her stories, every one of them. But then one dark night her husband passed away and she was all alone. She lived in the empty house by herself and she was indeed lonely.

Years passed by and Kasai was an old woman. She felt feeble, old and felt as if she was about to die. She went through her old drawings and saw the one of her keyblade! She thought it was burnt in the fire all those years ago! She felt it and she could remember all the adventures she had, they flashed through her mind as she closed her eyes. "Kasai," a soft and still voice said. She opened her eyes and looked around, no one was there. "Kasai." The voice spoke again, this time from her closet. "Kasai, come here!" The voice, it was childlike, full of life and light. She recognized the voice as she stood from her chair. She went to her closest, where the voice was coming from and she opened the door. There she saw a large stair case leading up into a white door. She took the first step and as she climbed with each step she was getting younger. Her old clothes were forming back to her clothes in Kingdom Hearts. Her hair which was grey was growing longer and turning brown. Her eyes which were a dull blue were glowing a bright blue again. As she climbed there stood Terra, Aqua, Mickey, Master Eraqus, Snow White and the dwarfs, Jaq and Cinderella, Aurora and her prince, Minnie, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Stitch, Hercules, Phil, Zack, Slightly, Cubby and Peter Pan. They all waved at her with a smile as she climbed the stairs. She reached the door and pushed it open. There in a chair sat Ventus with a smile on his face. "Welcome home my beloved Kasai."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: the end! Please don't get mad saying it isn't cannon and blah blah blah I mean its fanfiction for crying out loud! yes it is short because I had to get this done before I moved into college. And this ending can be interpreted any way you want. It could be she has died and was reunited with Ventus in her heart, or she is really with Ventus again. I hope you enjoyed and please read and review! If you have any unanswered questions please feel free to message me! =D btw I MAY be making a sequel it depends on how hectic my college schedule is, so if I do a sequel I wont update everyday like I do with tis story. but maybe if you ask nicely I will. **


End file.
